Change
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: When two friends are brought back from the dead, they must find a way of coping with their new lives. How will their mates and friends react when they find out? an old friend pays Optimus a visit. . Ironhide/Chromia Jazz/ProwlT for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah so I'm a major fan of Ultra Magnus but this is a story that just popped into my head :) **

**This is my first Fanfic so please don't be too brutal, enjoy**

**Please R&R**

**This is not a Chromia/Jazz pairing**

**

* * *

**

Ironhide smiled at Elita as she walked over to him. His spark was hurting, Chromia's death had caused him a lot of pain, she had been murdered by a Decepticon she was tracking he had shot her in the spark killing her instantly. Prowl had offered to bring her body to Earth with Elita, Wheeljack and himself, Ironhide had said no as he wanted to remember her the way she was, alive and happy. Elita put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, Optimus stood behind Ironhide and smiled at the two of them.

"I'm sorry Ironhide, it's my fault about what happened to Chromia. I should never have let her go after the Con on her own" she removed her hand and looked down and the floor,

"Elita I don't blame you for anything, you know Chromia as well as I do. She would've gone after him anyway even if you court marshelled her" Elita looked up at him and smiled, Optimus extended his hand to her and she took it. "Go on you two go inside I'll talk with Prowl and Wheeljack" they nodded at him before walking inside. Ironhide smiled at them as they went inside, he was happy that they were together again. It hurt his spark to see Elita, but he either way he was happy that Optimus finally had some good luck. He turned back to Prowl, just before the three of them had come to Earth they had told Prowl about what had happened to Jazz and it was clear that he was missing him. He walked over to him and put his hand on Prowl's shoulder.

"Are you alright Prowl?" the black and white mech turned to him and gave a weak smile

"I'm fine Ironhide, I just miss him. I'm sorry about what happened to Chromia, she didn't deserve it" Ironhide sighed and looked at Prowl

"Jazz fought until the end Prowl, he put everyone else's well being before his own" Prowl smiled and turned to Wheeljack who was getting yelled at by Ratchet "He blew up his lab again didn't he?"

"Yup, as well as almost losing his hand and you see that injury on his side, that was where the debris from the explosion pierced him" Ironhide chuckled and shook his head

"Same old Wheeljack, he better not blow up any humans or Prime will have his aft" Prowl laughed quietly, Ironhide smiled at hearing his old friend laugh, he tapped his shoulder "Come on let's go in, Prime's going to want to talk to you" the two of them walked inside talking about how many things Wheeljack had blown up.

* * *

A black figure walked into the funeral chamber, the crystals were glowing showing the tombs of the dead. He walked over to the blue one in the corner and brushed away the dirt from the name plate, he read it and smiled. He unclasped the locks and carefully slid the top of the tomb off, the body was grey, discoloured from it's spark going out, carefully he picked up the body and placed it down on the floor next to the tomb. He replaced the lid and put the clasps back on, he turned back to the body and picked it up, wrapping it up in a cloak he left the chamber and made his way up a back alley.

"You will be a fantastic flyer, now to find one more" he walked in the shadows not passing any bots, until he reached his destination, an old apartment block. He pushed the door open with his shoulder, down the corridor and down the stairs. A big silver door was blocking the way, he shifted the body into one arm and opened the door with the other, they walked inside and it revealed a lab, with a few doors leading into some other rooms. He placed the body down and un-wrapped it, he opened the spark chamber and placed a small chip inside "A piece of Primus' spark, now all I have to do is give you a electric shock and you will be good as new. But first I think it's time you got a new body"

* * *

Prowl looked down at Jazz's body he stroked his head before letting Ironhide pick it up, he watched as Ironhide walked to the edge of the ship. Ironhide bent down and carefully released Jazz's body, he watched as the body sunk down into the abyss. Prowl's visor was covering his optics, small tears began to form as he watched his sparkmate sink into the water. Elita put her hand on Prowl's shoulder and smiled at him, he looked down at her and forced a weak smile.

While the Autobots were looking after Prowl, Jazz's body had sunk down deep into the ocean, far out of sight. Someone warped in front of his body and grabbed a hold of it, he warped out taking the body with him. The Autobots were still completely unaware of everything that had just happened.

* * *

The mech carried Jazz's body into his lab and put it down on a berth next to the body of the other bot he had just re-built. He looked down at the mech and began to re-build his entire body.

_A few hours later..._

The mech stepped back and looked at the two flyers, their spark chambers were open both had pieces of Primus' spark. He smiled at them, his dark blue armour was barely visable from the crystal's glow. He picked up two magnetic pulsers and put them in their chambers and watched, the pieces of Primus glowed before starting to re-create their sparks, he watched with a smile on his face as their sparks began to glow once more. The colours returned to their bodies and their spark chambers closed themselves protecting the new sparks. Their optics flickered on and Jazz sat up, his visor was covering his optics.

"Jazz welcome back" the mech said, Jazz looked up at him and jumped off of the berth he started to fall but grabbed onto the berth "Careful Jazz, it will take you a while to get used to your new body" he looked down and admired his new body, he held his arms out in font of him and looked at them, "Be careful of your wings, they're very sensitive" Jazz looked behind him and a grin appeared on his face when he saw his wings. He turned back to the blue mech in front of him and tried to get a better look at him, his jaw dropped open when he saw who it was

"Sentinel Prime sir! I thought you were dead" Sentinel chuckled "Thank you for re-building me, where are we?"

"We're on Cybertron Jazz" someone groaned and Jazz turned round to see a femme on the berth next to where he was, he walked over to her and helped her sit up "Ahh Chromia you're awake then" she looked up at him and her jaw dropped open "Jazz did the same" she looked to the side and smiled when she saw Jazz, she jumped at him and he laughed

"Jazz! I thought you were dead!" he pulled away from her and smiled

"Careful of the wings Chromia"

"Oh sorry... wait when did you get wings?" he laughed at her

"The same time as you" she jumped when she saw she had wings "This is great, we're flyers!" Jazz had a huge grin on his face and was flicking his wings. Sentinel walked over to them and they turned to him and saluted him, he chuckled

"There is no need to salute me, I am not your commander remember" they removed their hands and smiled at him "I need your help, I found out some information which is vital. I need to find Optimus"

"Well Optimus is on Earth Jazz was on his team, they went in search of the Allspark" Sentinel turned to Jazz

"I'm afraid I don't have any information on where they could be as I... well you know"

"I will tell you now before we do anything, I have assigned you alternate names so that no one nows who you are. It won't be hard as you have new bodies, but it is just to be safe" They looked at each other and then back to him "Chromia you're name is Nighthawk and Jazz you're Lightspeed"

"Ok then boss bot, what do you need us to do first?"

"I need you to go to Iacon and retrieve a datapad, it contains some vital information. I would go myself but I cannot risk being seen" they nodded at him "And Nighthawk be careful you are the first ever femme flyer, none of the Decepticon femmes were ever flyers so the Decepticons will take extra interest in you" she nodded at him and then the two of them walked out of the lab. They snuck up the stairs and snuck through the corridor, Jazz walked out first and then signalled it was safe for Chromia to come out. Once they were both out they transformed and flew off towards Iacon.

_"Lightspeed?"_

_"Yeah Chr...Nighthawk" _

_"Before you know, how was Ironhide?" _he chuckled

_"He was fine, I swear when you see his armour you'll pass out. Elita would definately pass out when she sees Prime"_

_"You know Elita, Wheeljack and Prowl will most likely be on Earth now, I was meant to be with them"_

_"Prowl? Primus it's been so long" _They transformed as they reached Iacon, Jazz dropped down first followed by Chromia. Jazz took out his rifle and Chromia took her gun off of her hip and spun it in her hand a few times before they walked off. "Did boss bot even say where we can find it?"

"Nope, guess we go in blind then"

"Looks like it, let's try the command room first" Chromia nodded in agreement and the two of them walked over to where the stairs used to be "That's great, how are we going to get up there now"

"Lightspeed you really are a dumb aft, we're flyers you prick" Jazz smacked his face with his palm "Let's go" the two of them shot up the gap "I didn't know this place was so tall" Jazz laughed and looked at her

"Looks like you got to keep your blue armour, I've still got my silver guess the boss liked the way we were"

"Guess so, this is our stop" Jazz grabbed onto a pole and spun round on it before landing while Chromia just landed next to him "Show off"

"Thank you Nighthawk"

_"How's it going?"_

_"Good so far no Cons, boss you didn't tell us where it is"_

_"Command room"_

_"Already there Lightspeed out" _He turned to Chromia who was digging through cupboards, a pile was on the throne chair next to him. He walked over to it and dug through them, he stopped when a silver datapad caught his optic. It was locked and passcoded "Hey Nighthawk I think this is it" she turned to him and walked over

"Looks good to me, let's get out of here before any Cons show up"

"Good idea, out of the window?" she grinned at him, the two of them ran towards the window, he sub spaced the datapad and the two of them jumped out "WOOOOOOOO!"

"Hahha this is great!" they were free falling down the side of Iacon's tallest building, before they got near the bottom they transformed and flew off

_"Nighthawk did you notice that your wings fold down when you're not using them"_

_"No but that is cool, the sooner we get this back the sooner we can go and find our sparkmates" _They flew off back towards the underground lab, Chromia was thinking about how Ironhide would react when he saw her. She so wanted to see the look on their faces, they thought the two of them were dead. Neither of them knew however that they had a piece of Primus with them, neither of them knew that later on he would give them the extra powers that they would need.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Let me know if you want more chapters, no flamers please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow…A lot of people have added this to story alert and fav story, thanks to all of you who did :D **

**This is the second chapter please enjoy**

**Please R&R**

**

* * *

**

**Chromia's POV**

I laid on my berth and looked up at the ceiling, everything felt so strange. The day before I was offline and now I was back, my spark felt empty, I had been so used to having Ironhide's spark talking with mine I had forgotten what it was like without him. I couldn't tell him that I was alive, I couldn't tell him how much I loved him and I couldn't comfort him. He thought I was dead, he wasn't my sparkmate anymore, and I had a new spark one which had never felt the comfort from Ironhide. One that had never known what love is like, in theory I wasn't who I used to be, I still had all of my memories, but I looked different and my spark was different. The one mech I loved more than anything thought I was gone forever, Sentinel had told us that we would be going to Earth soon, but we were to keep our identities a secret until he said we could tell them.

Jazz was alive and so was Sentinel Prime, Optimus' father. I knew that Jazz had been brought back at the same time as me, but Sentinel didn't know how he came back or at least that's what he said, his optics however told a different story. I knew Jazz would be missing Prowl, and that Prowl would be missing him, but again Jazz couldn't comfort him because his bond was gone.

My CPU thought back to Ironhide, my strong handsome black mech. I remembered how he used to hold me, how he used to kiss me, how much we loved each other. I thought of how we met all those years ago, how we hated each other to begin with, how we became friends and eventually lovers. The day he left to go to Earth with Optimus hurt, being apart from the one you love not only upsets you it hurts you, sadly I couldn't feel that pain , I couldn't share what Ironhide was feeling only think about it and imagine. I rolled onto my side, tears began to form in my optics I shut them off and began to fall into recharge.

"I love you Hide"

* * *

**Ironhide's POV**

I walked into my quarters and sighed, I had just been in a 4 hour meeting with the humans, Galloway had really pushed it and a few times I got close to blasting his head off, only to have Prime stop me. I sat on the berth and looked at it before standing back up, I hadn't been able to recharge on it ever since I heard about Chromia, every time I touched it I thought of her and how when I got off my shifts she would be waiting for me. My spark hurt whenever I thought of her, my love for her was still as great as the day we met. She was what I lived for and now that she was gone the only thing keeping me alive was the fact that I wasn't the only one going through it Prowl was too, he was missing Jazz and he supported me and I was going to do the same for him.

I had refused Prowl's offer of him bringing her body to Earth, partly because I wanted to remember her the way she used to be alive and happy, and also because if she stayed on Cybertron she would get a proper burial in the tombs, after everything she did she deserved to stay on her home planet and get a proper burial. As much as I wanted to see her one last time, I wanted her to stay on Cybertron, I didn't want her to stay on the bottom of an ocean, I wanted her to be safe.

She was my beautiful femme, the love of my life, the one being I cared about more than anything. Now she was gone, my spark was half gone, half empty; I was only half of what I used to be. Ratchet said that Prowl and I could survive without them, but it would be hard, if we were badly injured there was a chance we wouldn't make it, but he would do everything to keep us alive. Elita felt guilty about what happened it took me 12 tries, until she finally accepted that there was nothing she could've done, it was Chromia's choice and she knew the risks.

As much as it pained me to say, I told Prime if he wanted to spend some time with Elita he could, Prowl and I would take over for a while. I knew it was wrong but I hated the fact Elita was able to be with Optimus and I couldn't be with Chromia. I thought about our last night together on Cybertron, how we spent the night interfacing and bonding, I promised her to spend the whole night focused on just her, to make the most of the time we had left. I sat on the floor and once again pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on the top of them, my recharge systems were taking over and just before they did I managed to think of one more image of her, the day we bonded.

"I love you Mia"

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

I said goodnight to Sentinel before going into one of the side rooms, I dropped myself down onto the berth and put my arms under my head and shut off my optics. It had been a weird day, Sentinel Prime, the DEAD Sentinel Prime had brought Chromia and me back to life, we were now flyers, she was the first ever femme flyer. I have no clue how he brought us back but he told me that he would tell us in time, I wanted to go to Earth and see Prowl but we were told to wait, the time would come for us to go. Even when we did get to Earth, we wouldn't be able to stay with the Autobots, he told me that I could help out with their fighting but only if they were in danger of losing, and if they asked my name I was to tell them I was called Lightspeed and Chromia was called Nighthawk.

I loved Prowl with my entire spark and I missed him, Primus knew how badly he was hurting, he thought I was dead and he wasn't there to be with me. I took some comfort in thinking I never stopped fighting and that I died fighting Megatron, I knew he would be proud of me but that didn't stop me hurting for him. His white and black armour suck in my CPU, the last time I saw was the night before I went to Earth with Prime, that was a great night and I enjoyed spending the time with him even if it was short.

I had no clue how I even got to Cybertron I died on Earth and awakened on Cybertron. Strange. I wondered if they even knew my body wasn't even on Earth anymore, Chromia had told me she was due to go to Earth with them but the Con shot her by doubling back on himself killing her instantly. She said she didn't feel any pain because it was her spark that was shot, I had told her what happened to me and she had pulled me into a hug. I took off my visor and looked at it before putting it on a table next to my berth.

"Goodnight Prowler, I love you"

* * *

**Prowl's POV**

I sat on my berth, tears were falling from my optics, we had dropped Jazz's body into the ocean and now he was gone forever. I was shaking and silently crying, I felt weak and pathetic, Ironhide had lost Chromia and he wasn't showing his sadness, although Lennox said that he had been different not as happy as he was before.

My Jazz was gone, the one I loved was gone and I would never see him again, my spark felt like it had been ripped apart, I had never been in as much pain as I was then. I wanted my sparkmate back, I couldn't be with him when he needed me the most, I couldn't comfort his pain and I wasn't there when he offlined. The first I found out about him was when my spark tore back on Cybertron, Chromia had been the first to find me and she spent hours comforting me. She was a good friend to me, she always had been ever since I saved her life years ago, she thought she owed me and eventually we became good friends.

Jazz was the one mech I loved; he was amazing, funny and fantastic to be around. Without him life seemed useless, what was the point in living. Elita had told me Jazz would want me to survive, it had taken a while for what she said to take hold, even then I still couldn't see the point in living. He was my whole reason to exist and without him I had nothing. My life felt empty, but I knew I had to continue as I was Prime's SIC and it was my duty to the Autobots to be strong.

I will always miss Jazz and he will always be in my spark and my CPU, but I must carry on, stay strong like Ironhide, keep the twins in order and protect the Earth. I will always want him back and I will always remember the time we had together. I lost my sparkmate and my best friend. I shut off my optics and lay down.

"I will always miss you Jazz, just know that I love you"

* * *

**Tell me what you think**

**This chapter was just a short one about how they're coping**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! People like my story.**

**Thanks to all of you who added this to story alert or favourite story. Please enjoy, I think it's time Sentinel told Nighthawk (Chromia) and Lightspeed (Jazz) the truth don't you ;)**

* * *

The two flyers were sat in the couch in the lab talking, it was early morning on Cybertron, the two of them had low-grade energon. The previous day had been so confusing, they had been brought back from the dead by Sentinel Prime, Optimus' dead father, they had no clue how he had brought them back. The only thing they knew was the fact that he needed some important information and their first mission was to locate the datapad and bring it back to him, it was also an opportunity for them to take their first flight as flyers. Sentinel was standing in his room looking through a crack in his door, he was watching the two bots as they talked, he had to tell them how he had brought them back and what it meant to have a piece of Primus in their sparks. He had been brought back from the dead by Primus although he didn't have a piece of Primus in his spark he knew what it meant, the day he was brought back Primus had given him two small shards of his spark and told him to find two flyers.

He was told that he must finish his mission otherwise, the seal would be broken. Sentinel didn't know what was meant by the seal, but he knew that the mission was critical and it was important that he was to find his son and gain his help. His research had told him that the two bots who would be best to become flyers, were Chromia and Jazz the only problem was that they were both dead. He had found out that Chromia was in the Autobot crypt while Jazz had gone to Earth, it took a lot of work but he eventually found out where Jazz's body would be laid to rest.

He looked back to the two flyers, they were smiling and talking to each other about the ones they loved, sadly as they had their sparks re-created their bonds were either weak or gone. If they didn't bond with their mates within a few months Ironhide and Prowl would most likely not be able to cope with the pain and kill themselves. He sighed and pushed the doors open, immediately the two of them stopped talking and looked at him, he walked over to them and pulled a chair up and sat down. He leant forward and rested his head on his hands.

"It's time I told you why I brought you back to life. Listen to what I have to say and then we can make our way to Earth" they put down their energon and looked at him

* * *

Ironhide walked out of his quarters and was tackled by a yellow blur, they landed on the floor and Ironhide looked up and saw Bumblebee, he was hugging him, it was obvious that he had been crying. Ironhide sat up and stroked the top of his helm, back on Cybertron Chromia had been a big part of the little mech's life, as well as Ironhide, Optimus and Elita. They were the closest thing to family that he had. Bumblebee held on tighter to Ironhide and quietly began sobbing, the black mech tried comforting him but it was obvious he was missing her, the two of them sat there mourning the loss of a femme they both loved.

Bumblebee had just gotten over Jazz's death when he found out about Chromia, he had spent a lot of time with Optimus and Elita, but in the end he had gone looking for his other guardian. He never showed that he was weak in front of Prowl, the black and white mech had already seen Bumblebee crying once and he had tried to comfort him but it wasn't the same as having one of his four guardians comfort him.

Ironhide stood up and held Bumblebee close as he continued to cry, the only other bot able to give him some comfort was Arcee, the two of them loved each other and having her with him made everything feel better. Next to Arcee and her sisters he was the youngest on base, everyone else was grieving for the loss of their friends but they were able to hide it, because he was so much younger it made everything harder for him.

* * *

"Ok, so we have this freaky energy inside of us that we can only use if we feel there is no choice because we can't control ourselves when we use it" Sentinel nodded at Jazz

"And the thing that causes this is part of Primus" he nodded at Chromia, she put her head in her hands and looked at Jazz, he was quiet for once in total shock. Sentinel stood up and walked over to the energon dispenser, he filled up 2 cubes and walked back over to them, he handed a cube to each of them, Jazz drank half of his while Chromia just stared at hers.

"Finish your energon and then we can head to Earth, I know this is a shock but I can't tell you why we have to find Optimus just yet, but I will tell you once we find him I promise" they looked up at him before downing their energon, Chromia pulled herself up followed by Jazz "Follow me, there's a warp gate on the other side of Iacon. Stay in the shadows it's a safe way, that's how I was able to find your body Jazz. Before we go, you don't have to do this, if you don't want to lie to Ironhide and Prowl then I won't make you come to Earth with me" They looked at each other

"In my opinion even if I can't tell Ironhide that I love him and who I really am, then at least I can see him"

"Same here, it's better to see Prowler even if I can't tell him who I am"

"Ok, follow me" Sentinel walked out of the room and they followed him out into the streets. The blue mech ran over to the shadows followed by the two flyers, Sentinel dashed ahead and dived into the shadows, he signalled for Chromia and Jazz to stay hidden, a few Decepticons walked past his hiding place and turned off the other way. He waved at them and the two of them ran across and dived into the shadows next to him.

A tall building stood in front of them, Sentinel turned to them, they nodded at him and slowly began sneaking forward among the shadows. Chromia snuck up one side while Sentinel and Jazz walked forward on the other side. Chromia froze as 5 Decepticons walked out and walked close to her, she stopped all non crucial systems had remained still as they passed her and made their way down a side alley, she nodded at Jazz who signalled to Sentinel for them to keep moving. Chromia checked for any activity before running as fast as she could across to the other side, her wings folded down behind her, as she pressed herself closer to the wall. Sentinel bent down and opened a hidden hatch, Jazz walked in front of him and went in followed by Chromia and then Sentinel, he shut it behind him.

"Where are we?" Jazz whispered

"In the ventilation shafts over the warp gate, if we go a bit further we can drop down into a storage room and then make a dash for the gate, I can remotely choose our destination" Sentinel replied in a small whisper, they carried on crawling until they came to the drop, Jazz dropped down first followed by Chromia and then Sentinel. He nodded at them, he took the remote out and activated it, they ran out and headed straight for it, Decepticons fired at them, the three of them dodged the fire and made for the warp gate. "LIGHTSPEED OPEN IT NOW!" Jazz did as he was told and kicked the warp door open, he ran in followed by Chromia and Sentinel, they pulled the door shut and Sentinel activated it. The light glowed and in a flash the three of them dissapeared.

_EARTH..._

Jazz came flying out of the cliff, screaming, he hit into the ground and fell down to into the sand. Chromia came shooting out of the ground and landed on top of him, Sentinel followed soon after landing next to them. Chromia groaned and pulled herself up off of Jazz who was underneath her face in the ground, Sentinel pulled himself up on a rock and looked at them, he activated a cloak and his armour changed, he looked like a totally different mech. Chromia held out a hand to Jazz who took it, she pulled him up off of the sand and smiled the paint on one of his wings was damaged, he wings were unharmed as they were folded down.

"Damn it all to pit!" Jazz looked at his wings "New wings and I've already had the paint ruined, don't smile at me, just cause you can fold yours down" she laughed at him and grinned "Yo boss bot why did you change your armour?" Chromia turned round and looked at him

"Because Lightspeed, Nighthawk in a few moments we are going to be spotted by Earth's military satellites, which will most likely lead to us being attacked" Jazz and Chromia looked at each other, they knew all to well what that meant

"Yo Nighthawk like the new voice?" Jazz was using a voice changer, she laughed his voice sounded deeper then before

"It's ok do you like mine" her voice sounded like a mixture of Elita's and Moonracer's

"Very nice, get ready to have our afts kicked these humans pack a punch" Chromia's wings shifted up she was preparing for a fight "Don't shoot them there is a hell of a chance the Autobots will be with them and I don't think Prime will enjoy us shooting at the humans" she lowered her wings just as a gun shot came from behind them, they spun around and saw a group of humans armed and pointing their weapons at them. Jazz put his hands up, the other two bots followed suit. Chromia smiled when she saw the black top kick transform, Jazz did the same when the police car did the same, Sentinel walked forward and stopped next to them when Optimus pointed his gun at them.

"Who are you and how did you avoid our scanners?" Optimus' gaze went to Chromia, like the others his jaw dropped open "Is...she...a..."

"A flyer? Yes I am thank you very much for noticing" she smirked at him and lifted her wings when a human shot at her, Jazz grabbed her and held her back, her wings pointed back showing her anger while Jazz's remained straight.

"Nighthawk cool it, they aren't gonna hurt ya" she calmed down and her wings folded back down, she crossed her arms and shrugged his arms off of her. Sentinel looked at them and lowered his arms he frowned at Chromia "She ain't gonna do anything boss, honest if she does I will personally drag her back to Cybertron"she snorted.

"Ah believe Prime asked yah ah question" Ironhide said, he walked forward charging his cannons

"I'm afraid I can't answer any of your questions right now, not yet anyway"

"Prime ahsked yah ah question and yer gonna answer 'im" Ironhide said

"I'm afraid not" he looked at the two flyers "NOW!" he vanished and the two flyers transformed and shot off into the sky, the Autobots fired up at them and NEST aided them

"GET BACK 'ERE YAH CONS!" yelled Ironhide, Chromia lost concentration for a moment and had to barrel roll out of Ironhide's target range.

_"Lightspeed, Nighthawk get to my position after you've lost them"_

_"Yes sir!" _they both replied at the same time before activating their boosters and shooting off leaving the Autobots behind. Prime looked at his men, the femmes had remained at base, most of them were in shock

"Well that was a shock, a femme flyer, never thought I'd see one" Ratchet said, a few of the mechs grunted in response as they watched the two jets dissapear

"Ah can't help but wonder, dah femme looked very familiar don't yah agree Bee?" the youngling nodded in agreement and looked at his guardian, "Ah suggest we monitor all the time from now on, don't yah agree Prime? Prime?"

"What, sorry let's get back we don't know where they've gone, I don't want to chance them going the base" everyone looked at him and then transformed and began making their way back to the base.

* * *

Chromia and Jazz transformed, they were in the middle of a snowstorm in Antartica, Sentinel was waiting in the entrance of a ice cave, he waved at them and watched as the two bots ran through the snow towards him. They skidded to a halt and walked in, a small fire was burning brightly. They sat down on the floor and pressed their backs up against the wall, Sentinel pulled a rock in front of the cave and walked over to them.

"Where did ya go boss?"

"You kind of vanished back there" he sat down opposite them and looked at the small fire

"It's a random warper" he showed them a device on his wrist "It sends me anywhere in the planet all I had to do was hope that it sent me somewhere that we can hide, and it did" he took a datapad out of subspace and tossed it over at them "read it, it has all of the information you will need, remember try not to act how you normally would around them, I can't risk them finding out who you are not just yet" they looked down and the datapad, looked at each other and then threw it back

"I'd rather not read it, not knowing makes me feel better about not being able to see Prowler"

"Same here, I'd rather not know" he sub-spaced the datapad and smiled at the two of them, he felt sorry for them, their sparkmates thought they were dead even though unknown to them they had just seen each other again. He knew how hard it must be for all of them, he stood up and walked further into the cave leaving the two of them to sit by the fire. Chromia pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on top of them, Jazz put a hand on her shoulder she smiled at him.

"What's eating at ya Chromia?" she sighed

"Bumblebee and Ironhide" she pulled her legs closer into her chest "Ironhide shot at us, and Primus knows how Bumblebee is coping, he's only young and next to Hide, Optimus and Elita I was one of his guardians." Jazz sighed and put his head back on the wall

"He'll be fine, you know Bee's a strong one, and don't worry about Ironhide shooting at you they don't know who we are remember"

"Yeah" she looked over at Sentinel who was at the back of the cave reading the datapad "Sir, may I ask what our next move is?" he clicked it off and looked at them

"Give it a hour and then we can move out again, I need you two to give me a distraction, I have to speak to Optimus alone or at least give him a datapad with a meeting place on it" they looked at him "I won't make you fight them, but I trust you will do what is necessary"

"Of course"

"Sure"

"Good, recharge I'll wake you when it's time" he watched as the two flyers fell into recharge, the snow storm was still raging on outside


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, right now I'm in France so I might not be able to update often and that applies for my sister ChromiaGal**

**Please enjoy this chapter and please review I love reviews they make me happy :D**

_Italic is comm between human's and Cybertronians_

**Bold is Cybertronian**

**_Bold and Italic is Autobot comm_**

* * *

Chromia watched as Jazz and Sentinel pushed the rock away from the entrance of the cave, the rock slid away with ease, the snow had stopped and the blanket left behind was thick. They walked out, Sentinel had chosen a cargo plane as his alt mode, while Chromia and Jazz had chosen F22 fighter jets, Chromia's armour was a silver blue (different to her original electric blue armour), Jazz had black and silver (his old armour was sliver) and Sentinel had a dark silver (his old was blue and yellow). Sentinel nodded at them and the three of them transformed and flew across the antrtic at top speed, Chromia and Jazz shot ahead reaching a speed of over 700mph, while Sentinel was at 400mph, they were to get the Autobot's attention so Sentinel could talk with his son.

The two of them moved faster as they crossed the antartic, nerves were building up inside of them, they were going to have to fight their friends, there was a high chance that they could end up being killed. They passed over greenland and were soon over Canada, Chromia's pump started going faster as she thought of having to fight Ironhide, Jazz was having the same reaction as her about having to fight Prowl and the others. America, their radios burst static

"_Unidentified aircraft land now or be shot down this is your one and only warning" _

**"You will not tell us what to do human, sucks you can't understand me, By the way just to piss you off my name is oh wait not telling"**

* * *

The air marshall looked at his commander after recieving the response, he ran across the room

"CONTACT NEST NOW! WE'VE GOT TWO HOSTILES HEADING OVER HEAD!"

* * *

"Well that was interesting Nighthawk, I didn't think you would say something like that"

"Not like they could understand me, plus I'm sure they will have contacted Prime and the others by now, what do you say we land and wait for them" Chromia began slowing down her speed, Jazz followed and internally grinned,

"Time to drop, lets freefall" the two of them transformed and began freefalling, Chromia folded her wings down and turned off her optics letting the air fly past her, Jazz looked at her and smiled, he turned his head back to the ground it was rapidly approaching, his scanners picked up a group of cargo planes heading their way as well as the Autobot's energy signal, he looked back to Chromia who looked back at him, she nodded at him and brought her wings out they both activated their thrusters. Jazz landed first and skidded to a hault, Chromia shut off her boosters and dropped down next to him, they were in the middle of a desert just off of Nevada. The two of them dove off and his themselves behind two of the canyon cliffs, Jazz got his gun out of sub-space and loaded it, Chromia took out her two hand guns and prepared them.

They watched as the cargo planes touched down and the humans came out first followed by the Autobots, Chromia's pump stopped briefly when she saw Ironhide growling his cannons out, Jazz quietly whistled at her she snapped out of it and looked at him. He pointed for her to focus, they turned back and watched as Elita, Arcee, Moonracer and Flareup transformed and went next to the others, Optimus transformed and his cannon activated, he walked next to Elita just as Bumblebee transformed and looked around.

"Shit, Lightspeed I can't do this" he looked at her

"Yes you can, you're strong just aim off to the side" she nodded at him, they froze as Optimus called out to them

"We know you're there, surrender and we won't shoot" Chromia jumped up first her hands in the air with her two guns, they locked their guns on her but she just remained still, her optics went between Prime, Ironhide and Bumblebee. "Where's the other one?" she turned to Jazz and nodded for him to get up, he did so and held his gun above his head "Drop your guns and kick them over to us" Jazz bent down and put his gun on the floor and kicked it towards Prowl who picked it up

"Femme do as Prime said" she looked at Ratchet, she bent down slowly and put one gun on the floor followed by the other, they watched as she stood back up and kicked it over to them, Prowl picked up her guns and handed them to Ironhide as well as Jazz's, he dropped them on the floor behind him and began deactivating them. Prime moved forward but was stopped as Elita grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back, he stayed where he was but kept looking at them.

"Who are you and where is the other mech who was with you?" they looked at each other before looking at Prime, Chromia activated her voice changer

"If I'm honest we have no clue where he is right now, and that is the truth, Prime we don't want to hurt you please put the guns away and we will talk" Ironhide snarled and pointed his gun at her, Ratchet put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm afraid we can't do that we don't know you, and we don't know what you're capable of" Chromia bowed her head and offlined her optics, hands still above her head, Jazz looked at her and put one hand on her shoulder the other still in the air, Optimus watched carefully, she looked at him and smiled weakly. "Are you two bonded?" they looked at each other and jumped sideways

"EWWWWW!" Jazz yelled

"SHIT NO!" Chromia virtually screamed, Ironhide sniggered as they backed off from each other. Optimus turned to Ratchet and whispered something to him, he nodded Chromia's optics thinned and she watched as Ratchet took something out of sub-space and loaded it into his gun, her optics widened and she launched herself at Jazz knocking them both to the ground dodging Ratchet's tranquiliser. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Bumblebee winced at her scream, before any of them could react she ran forward and slid between Ironhide's legs grabbed her guns, kicked his legs out from underneath him and grabbed Jazz's gun before sprinting back to him. He took his gun, set it to stun and began firing, Chromia followed suit.

Sentinel landed behind a cliff face and shot at Prime's foot getting his attention, Prime looked over at his attacker and ran towards him. The two flyers watched as Prime left, they continued firing at the Autobots, only stunning them, whereas they were being shot at with live rounds. Chromia ran across a gap and hid behind a smaller rock.

"Ratch, I'm gonnah go and see if I can get her" Ratchet nodded at Ironhide and watched as the black mech ran towards the femme. She spun round and saw Ironhide charging at her, before she could react her grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, he had one hand on her throat and the other holding her hands above her head, he tightened his grip on her neck "Who are you?" she choked in his grip and tried freeing herself. Out of the corner of his optics Jazz spotted her,

"Nighthawk!" he yelled at her, she was fighting in his grip but with no success.

Sentinel dodged every slice of Optimus' sword, he grabbed onto it and stared his son in the face, Prime tried to get Sentinel to let go but nothing was working. Sentinel kicked Prime into a cliff and gave his son a datapad before making off to Jazz, he tapped Jazz on the shoulder

"We have to leave now!" he grabbed his arm, Jazz fought him but he couldn't break his grip

"I'm not leaving her!" Chromia looked away from Ironhide and over to Jazz and Sentinel,

"Go...I'll be fine!" She yelled Jazz looked at her shocked, "GO!" Jazz ran backwards following Sentinel and took off, she watched as the two of them left, Ironhide tightened his grip on her, she began coughing

"Ironhide enough!" Prime yelled, he looked at the femme in his grip and let go of her, she dropped to the ground coughing and rubbing her neck. She looked up and saw Prime holding a datapad, she coughed again into the sand and let out a quiet yelp as someone pulled her up off the ground and pinned her arms behind her. Ratchet walked forward to her and looked at her neck, she hissed causing him to jump back, "Enough" she watched as Elita came up next to Prime and took his hand, the Autobots and humans gathered round her, she stuggled against the grip.

"Stop fighting femme" Ironhide whispered to her, she stopped and lowered her head.

* * *

Jazz remanied silent the whole flight back, he kept at a slow pace so he was behind Sentinel. As they reached Antartica they transformed and made their way back to their 'base' (the cave), Jazz held his head down and dragged his feet along the snow. They walked in and Jazz dropped to the ground, back against the wall his optics offline

"Why?" Sentinel turned to him

"Why what?" Jazz looked up at him,

"Why did we leave Chromia?" Sentinel sighed and sat down next to him

"We had to, she'll be fine" he looked at Jazz "Optimus has the datapad all we can do is pray that he is willing to meet us"

* * *

Optimus was talking with a few of the humans, Elita, Prowl, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. Ironhide was still holding her, in a way she was happy and felt safe, her mate was holding her and he didn't know it, Bumblebee was sat with the rest of the Autobots occasionally looking over at her. She thought about it and tried once more to free herself from his grip but he held onto her, she managed to get one hand free and punched Ironhide in the the face, he let go of her giving her the opportunity to run. Prime looked round just in time to see Ironhide jump at her and pin her to the ground, he held her hands behind her back and put one knee on her back holding her down.

"Ironhide?"

"She got a hand free and punched me, don't worry she isn't going anywhere now" Chromia looked over at Bumblebee he was watching carefully, she hissed at Ironhide who had rested part of his leg on one of her wings

"Careful our wings are sensitive you know" Ironhide removed his leg but kept his grip on her, he looked down at her wings, they had no insignia meaning that she could be either Autobot or Decepticon and no one would know. She looked optics with him for a brief moment before he looked up at Optimus, she followed his gaze Optimus was looking over at them, Ironhide obviously noticed something because he hauled her up to her feet and pushed her towards them. She growled under her breath at him, but it was loud enough for him to hear

"Don't growl at me femme"

"Don't go ordering me around Ironhide, I know a lot about you and trust me I can use it to my advantage" she growled at him, he froze, the Autobots had heard everything she said, they were all looking at her. She smiled at Ironhide and leant back "Scared huh? What happened to the Ironhide in the stories?" she pushed her forward, Prowl walked over to her and looked at her "Can I help you Prowl?" his head snapped up

"How...? I never said..." he was lost for words, she chuckled a bit and ended up growling when Ironhide tightened his frip on her wrists. Prowl turned to Prime "She has no insignia Prime, but she is no Autobot" Prime looked over at her and then took a datapad out of sub space and walked to her, he bent down so he was level with her

"Why did your friend give me this?" he asked her, she smiled

"Read it and find out"

"I have, why does he want to meet me?" Chromia lowered her head, before locking her gaze on the other Autobots

"Because...beacause" her internal radar picked up something "DECEPTICONS!" she screamed just as a missle blew up one of the planes, everyone spun round and took out their weapons just as Megatron and the other Decepticons landed. Chromia tried to free herself from her captors grip, her gaze looked with Megatron's just for a split second. "Ironhide let me go I can help you"

"No"

"You have to trust me on this" he refused to let go of her, within a minute of her saying that all hell broke loose, the Cons moved forward and attacked at full force, Ironhide pulled her behind a cliff and kept her trapped in between Prime and himself. "Prime you have to let me fight my friends and I can help" he looked at her "Please"

"Ironhide let her go, one wrong move and I'll shoot you" she nodded and activated her comm

**"_Lightspeed and need you and the boss back to the desert we've got Cons"_**

**_"Boss can't come I'm on my way, I'll be there in a minute hang on" _**as soon as the comm had shut off, she whipped out her guns and charged across the battlefield shooting at any Con in her path, the roar of a F22 engine was heard from behind, she spun round just in time to see Jazz land next to her. "Right, Let's do this, remember Nighthawk don't use our powers unless we have to" the two of them charged forward guns blazing, Jazz peeled off from Chromia and ran over to Prowl who was on the floor one of his doorwings badly damaged. The Con stared him in the face, before dropping offline, Jazz dropped down next to Prowl and hauled him over his shoulders before running over to Ratchet who was pinned down behind a rock.

Chromia launched herself at the nearest Con, she dropped her guns and took out her sword, the two of them were immediately engaged in a sword fight. Ironhide watched her as she took on a Con over twice her size, her skill was incredible, she ducked under him and sliced at his legs cutting one of them open. He stumbled and dropped to the ground, she stood over him sword ready to kill him, before she could react he knocked her legs out from underneath her and took her sword, he pushed it down to her neck, her hands were either side of the sword holding just over her throat.

"Lightspeed I could really use your help over here" Jazz put Prowl down next to Ratchet before running over to Chromia, he jumped onto the Decepticon's back and shot him through the spark, he slid off and hauled the body away from his friend. Everyone froze as a almighty roar came from Megatron, they looked over and saw Prime had shot him in the back

"THIS ISN'T OVER PRIME, DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" Megatron and the Decepticons took to the skies leaving the Autobots, humans, Chromia, Jazz and the dead Cons behind. Jazz noticed that Chromia had her hand on her side, underneath it he could see faint traces of energon. He turned to her and moved her hand, she had a deep stab wound in her side, she swayed and he held onto her arms. Her optics blinked on and off before she collapsed into his arms, he dropped to the ground holding her, he turned her onto her back and laid her on the floor, he pressed down on her wound

"Don't you dare offline! Come on Nighthawk stay with me!" across the field, Ratchet looked up from the unconcious Prowl and saw one of the flyers trying desprately to help the other one "Come on, I ain't gonna lose you, you've got too much to live for! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" Ratchet jumped up and ran as fast as he could over to them, he skidded down next to them, he moved the mech's hands away from the wound, Jazz was shaking violently and he was covered in Chromia's energon. He felt two arms wrap around him and pull him back, he looked and saw it was Elita who had pulled him away, she was looking down at Chromia. She tried to pull him away from Ratchet but he wouldn't move "I'm not leaving her! Let go of me Elita!" Optimus ran next to Elita and took the screaming mech from her and carried him away "No! Put me down now!" he looked back and saw Ratchet had started to use a jolt pulser on her which only meant one thing, her spark was fading, before he could stop himself he screamed "CHROMIA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about leaving you all on a cliffhanger, but it seemed too good to pass up :)**

**Please Review on this I'm not sure if I've decided to end this soon or if I'm going to extend it a bit ****Please enjoy :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Don't you dare offline! Come on Nighthawk stay with me!" across the field, Ratchet looked up from the unconcious Prowl and saw one of the flyers trying desprately to help the other one "Come on, I ain't gonna lose you, you've got too much to live for! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" Ratchet jumped up and ran as fast as he could over to them, he skidded down next to them, he moved the mech's hands away from the wound, Jazz was shaking violently and he was covered in Chromia's energon. He felt two arms wrap around him and pull him back, he looked and saw it was Elita who had pulled him away, she was looking down at Chromia. She tried to pull him away from Ratchet but he wouldn't move "I'm not leaving her! Let go of me Elita!" Optimus ran next to Elita and took the screaming mech from her and carried him away "No! Put me down now!" he looked back and saw Ratchet had started to use a jolt pulser on her which only meant one thing, her spark was fading, before he could stop himself he screamed "CHROMIA!"_

Present...

The Autobots stood frozen, Jazz was attempting to get free from Optimus's grip but was having no success. Ratchet had stabilized Chromia's spark but she was still unconcious and totally unaware about what had happened, Optimus dropped Jazz onto the ground, he looked up at the red and blue mech who was standing over him. Suddenly it hit him, he had shouted out to Chromia calling her by her real name not Nighthawk, he slapped his face with the palm of his hand. Ironhide grabbed him by the neck and pushed him up against the cliff one hand on his throat the other dangerously pointing one of his charged cannons at him.

"Ironhide let him go" Jazz looked past Ironhide and saw Elita she was stood behind him her hands on her hips, Ironhide looked at her and then back to Jazz before letting go of him "Have you got anything to say then?" she looked down at him expectantly

_"I need to act like I'm not Jazz, I know I'll act like Cliffjumper"_ he thought to himself before any of them had time to react he jumped up and ran off screaming "DON'T KILL ME!" his hands above his head, he shot across the desert before taking off and flying away, the Autobots stood where they were watching as the jet flew off, Elita turned to Optimus who was looking away from her, she followed his gaze and saw Ratchet walking towards them carrying the unconcious femme. Ironhide looked over at Ratchet and then to Optimus waiting for him to say something, Optimus looked up at Ratchet the medic had heard what the other flyer had shouted and was just as shocked as the others.

"Ratchet would it be possible for you to find out if it's true what he said?" Prime's voice sounded confused and shocked, Ironhide looked over at the CMO waiting for his answer

"Yes but I would have to do it back at the base, I don't have all the information I need here. Do you think it's true Optimus?" Prime looked over at Ironhide who was staring at the femme his optics then went to Bumblebee who's mouth was hanging open before turning to Lennox, they had informed the humans about Chromia and who she was.

"Captain I need you to call in the rest of the planes, we need an extra one for getting her back to base, and Ratchet I don't know what to believe" deep down he was praying for Ironhide and Bumblebee's sake that it was Chromia, Ironhide walked over to Ratchet said something to him and then took the femme from his arms being careful og her wings. Ratchet walked over to Prowl who was holding himself up on a boulder, Ironhide walked over to a cliff and sat down with his back to the wall, Bumblebee joined him a few minutes later and looked at the femme in his arms.

"She does look...like her...you know" Bumblebee's voice cracked, Ratchet had managed to repair it a little just so that he could talk but not too often, Ironhide looked at the yellow mech and then back to the femme, in a way she did look a lot like Chromia but you had to look closely. The two of them looked up as the planes landed, Bumblebee hopped up and walked over to Arcee who was waiting for him, carefully Ironhide stood up, he froze when Chromia moved but carried on walking when she relaxed back into his grip.

* * *

Sentinel was trying to calm down Jazz, the poor mech was having a fit over Chromia, Jazz had told him about what had happened and how he accidentally shouted out her name. Sentinel took Jazz by the shoulders and looked him straight in the optics, he was shaking all over.

"Jazz calm down, it doesn't matter, she's safe with them and maybe she can convince Optimus to meet me" Jazz looked at him and dropped to the floor, he shut off his optics and put his hands out in front of him, Sentinel bent down and put his hand on Jazz's back "Look just calm down, I didn't want them knowing who you were for your own safety, if they know there's no harm done"

* * *

Ironhide was leaning against the hanger wall watching Ratchet compare a scan from Chromia, with that of the femme on the Med Bay table, he couldn't help but feel that it was Chromia in front of him. Ratchet stopped what he was doing and turned to Ironhide, the weapons specialist looked up at him, Ratchet picked up a datapad and walked over to him. He told something to him and then walked out to go and talk to Optimus. Ironhide walked over to the Med Berth, he took Chromia's hand in his and stroked her face with the other, she turned her head to the side and groaned, he smiled at her and kissed her audio receptor.

"I missed you Mia" he pulled his head back and watched as her optics slowly onlined, once they fully onlined she froze when she saw him, he took his free hand and rubbed the side of her helm "I'm sorry for hurting you earlier, but you were shooting at us Mia" she opened her mouth to say something but before she could he kissed her on the lips, when he pulled away she looked up at him and traced the side of his jaw with one of her hands.

"I'm sorry Hide, but I had to keep you from finding out who I was, how did you find out?" she tried sitting up but winced at the pain, Ironhide moved behind her and put one hand under her back and carefully helped her sit up, he sat behind her and let her lean against him. He wrapped one arm around her, held one of her hands in his and stroked it with his thumb, she relaxed further into his grip and shut off her optics enjoying the attention he was giving her.

"You're friend told us, right before he ran off screaming for us not to kill him" he chuckled at the memory of the flyer running off, his arms in the air screaming as though he was about to be eaten or something. She knew that she wasn't allowed to tell Prowl about Jazz and she certainly wasn't allowed to tell any of them about Sentinel, so she hid those files in a secure file one that Ironhide wouldn't be able to look in. "Ratchet said I could take you back to my well our quarters, he didn't expect you to online so soon, he thought it would be nice for you to online there instead of this horrific place" she laughed and kissed his jaw

"You only say it's horrific because whenever you're here it is horrific the amount of injuries you have" he went to deny but just shrugged in agreement, she giggled and put her head on his shoulder "I love you Hide"

"I love you too Mia" he kissed the top of her helm before, wrapping both of his arms around her and picking her up, carefully he turned her round and held her bridal style

"What are you doing?" she looked up at him and held onto his chest

"Pretend you're still offline, that way we can spend some time together without having to worry about any disruptions" a smirk appeared on his faceplates, Chromia shuddered as he carressed one of her wings with his thumb "And it looks like you now have an extra weakness " she looked up at him before lowering her arms into her chest and offlining her optics, he smiled down at her before hiding his smile and leaving the Med Bay, a few of the others were waiting outside, he nodded at them, their jaws dropped open and they looked at her. He turned away from them and walked towards his quarters, he went in the back of the hanger and made his way into the quarters.

Chromia onlined her optics and looked around, it was a very plain room, with a berth in the back of the room, on the wall a few shelves covered in weapons, she lifted up her arms and held onto his chest as he carried her towards the berth. Ironhide gently laid her down on her back and sat down next to her, he shifted her round and put her head in his lap, she traced circles on his chest, he leant back on the wall and stroked her wings, a smirk appeared on his face as she shuddered.

"Bloody hell your wings really are sensitive aren't they" she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up to him and kissed his lips before laying back down into his lap, she poked his chest

"Don't you ever think you can use it to your advantage, because trust me I know plenty of yours" he bent down and kissed her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed into the kiss when he pulled away she looked into his optics "I missed you sweetspark" he nuzzled her neck

"I missed you too Mia and I missed not being able to send you love through our bond" she pulled him on top of her and kissed him, she put her hand under his back armour and played with a few of the wires, he used his free hand to massage one of her wings.

* * *

Optimus looked up from the datapad and at Ratchet, Elita was sat on the edge of his desk she took the datapad out of his hands and began reading it herself. Optimus put his hand on top of her spare hand, she looked away from the datapad and into her sparkmates optics. Chromia her best friend was alive, in a new body and the first existing female flyer but either way her best friend was alive. They would have to tell Bumblebee as he thought of the 4 of them as his creators, he would be happier than ever knowing that his second 'mother' was alive. For once to Elita it felt like their family was almost complete there was only one bot missing Jazz, she knew that he was dead she watched as they lowered his body into the ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, I will try to update as soon as often as I can, in september i will be starting my GCSEs so I won't be able to update much **

**Please enjoy and review :D**

* * *

Jazz stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave, Sentinel had written on the datapad for Optimus to meet him in a few hours, 1am was his chosen time and just off of Vegas, the humans would be asleep. It was up to Chromia to convince Prime to meet them, Jazz wanted so badly to see Prowl, in a way he felt guilty about putting Chromia in danger but on the other hand he was happy that she was back with Ironhide. Sentinel had to be able to meet with Optimus there was no option, Chromia had to convince him how important the meeting is. He looked out over the icy landscape, a fresh blanket of snow had fallen and the sun was glowing red across the surface, the sky was a mixture of colours, Jazz had to admit ever since he first saw Earth he thought it was amazing, but this was something special.

* * *

Ironhide looked at Chromia she was recharging, her head was on his chest, one arm around his waist and one leg on top of his. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, she was happy, he could feel it through their bond, they had immediately chosen to re-bond. He sent her a wave of love, she tightened her grip on him, her optics fluttered on and she looked up at him, with her free hand she traced his jaw. He kissed the top of her helm and played with a wire under her back armour, she shuddered and kissed his chest, he went from her back wires and rubbed the edge of one of her wings, she released a quiet groan.

Their bond was stronger than ever, that could be becuase she had a piece of Primus in her spark, she couldn't help but wonder, if she had a piece of Primus in her spark and she was bonded to Ironhide, so did that mean he also had part of Primus inside him? The black mech looked down at the femme in his arms, he couldn't help but think she looked more beautiful than before, the way her wings folded down, he couldn't think of any other way to put it apart from she looked like what the humans called an angel. He kissed the top of her helm and held her close to him, she purred when he massaged one of her wings. She checked her internal clock 12am, she let go of Ironhide and sat up, he looked at her before pushing himself up.

"What's wrong Mia?" he wrapped his arms around her, she leaned back into his arms

"I need to see Optimus, it's really important" she tried to stand up, dropped back down when the pain from her injury shot through her side, Ironhide caught her and turned her to face him,

"You're not going anywhere, Ratchet will kill me if I let you, not to mention you're in pain" the two of them locked optics before Chromia looked away and put her head on his chest

"I really need to talk to him Hide" he looked at her and shook his head "Would it help if I told you the two mechs who were with me are two of our old friends" he looked down at her

"Fine we'll go but if the pain get's too bad I'm going to carry you and I don't care what you say" she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips before, sliding off the berth, Ironhide helped her stand up and wrapped his arm around her waist, she looked up at him "extra support" she snorted

"Yeah right, just an excuse for you to hold me more like" Ironhide shrugged as they left the room, she looked around, the space in front of them looked nothing like Cybertron, a blurr of yellow caught Chromia's optic before it jumped at her, being careful not to hurt her any more it clung to her, it took her a few moments to realise that it was Bumblebee holding onto her, she smiled at him "Hey Bee, it's been a long time" the mech looked at her and smiled, he let go of her and looked at Ironhide who was smiling at them.

"Where are you off to then lil lady?" his radio played out

"Voice still fragged huh?" he nodded "Off to Prime, I need to talk with him"

"Lead the way" she laughed at the Cowboy accent, Ironhide put his arm around her again and together the three of them walked to Prime's office. Skids and Mudflap were fighting when Chromia, Ironhide and Bumblebee walked out, straight away they stopped and looked. "You're meant to be in your quarters, don't make me call our resident cop" Ironhide said to the twins, at the mention of Prowl the two of them shot off towards their quarters as fast as they could.

**_Prime's office..._**

"It doesn't make any sense Optimus, if it really is Chromia, which Ratchet's proved is true then why did she shoot at us?" Prime looked at his SIC, Prowl was standing next to Ratchet, he looked away from them and at Elita who was sat on the edge of his desk, reading the datapad for the 11th time, she couldn't work out how Chromia was alive when she saw her die.

"I honestly don't know Prowl, but for know we have to keep Chromia away from Galloway, considering the fact she died and came back Ironhide is going to be extremely protective, one insult and I dread to think what he would do to Galloway" Prowl nodded "How badly damaged was she Ratchet?"

"I told Ironhide to take her back to his quarters, well their quarters, if I'm right she should be online by now"

"This is going to be interesting" Optimus looked at Elita

"What do you mean..." he was cut off when they heard screaming, Prowl opened the door just in time to see Skids and Mudflap run past arms in the air, Bumblebee followed shortly

"GET YOUR ARSES BACK HERE, YOU STUPID FRAGGERS!" Ratchet froze and coughed

"It seems Bumblebee's voice is working again" Elita laughed before sliding off the desk and walking into the corridor, she watched as Bumblebee chased the twins, she heard footsteps behind her, upon turning around she was greeted with the sight of Ironhide and Chromia, she squealed and ran over to them. Chromia looked up from the floor, Elita ran over to her and hugged her, Ironhide smiled and walked ahead to Prime's office leaving the two friends. Ratchet looked out to see what got Elita so happy, he smiled when he saw Chromia "It looks like Chromia is up sir" Optimus looked at him and wasted no time in getting up and looking down the hall. Elita pulled back from Chromia and playfully punched her shoulder

"Don't you ever run after a Con on your own got that?" Chromia chuckled and looked at her friend doing a mock salute

"Yes ma'am"

"Bitch" Chromia grinned at her best friend "What are you doing up anyway?" Chromia looked over Elita's shoulder Optimus was standing in the hallway talking with Ironhide,

"I need to talk with Optimus, it's really important"

"You do know their going to have a Pit load of questions for you"

"They can wait"

"Alright, let me help you"

"Lita, I ain't crippled" The femme commander growled and walked with Chromia towards Prime

"Do I even want to know why Bumblebee was chsing the twins?" Chromia laughed and shook her head, Elita sighed and looked at her mate standing in front of them

"Hello Chromia" Optimus smiled at his old friend

"What's with the formalities?" Optimus chuckled, 'same old Chromia, waayy too much like Ironhide' he thought to himself

"Well death hasn't changed you has it old friend?" Chromia glared at him

"Hey I ain't that old Hide and Ratchet are waayy older" Ironhide stuck his middle finger up at Chromia before wrapping his arm around her, Ratchet rolled his optics "Optimus I need to talk with you, I might as well tell you all while I'm at it" Prime gestured for them all to go into his office, once inside he shut the door and looked at her. Prime pearched himself on the edge of his desk, Elita sat down next to him, Prowl, Ratchet, Chromia and Ironhide all sat down in chairs in front of them. "When you first met my two friends one of them handed you a data pad didn't he?" Prime nodded "Did you read it?" he shook his head "Right, he wants to meet you, the meeting place is just outside of Las Vegas, he will be waiting for you at 1am. You really have to go to the meeting"

"Why would Prime risk meeting a mech he doesn't even know, no offence Chromia but how do we know we can trust you?" Prowl asked

"You'll have to go by my word won't you? This meeting is incredibly important"

"What is it about?" she turned to Prime and then at the floor

"Well...partly...errr...ok I have no clue, I turned down the offer to know, if you don't want to Optimus then I'll go and tell him, or if you want I'll knock him unconcious and bring him here myself" Ironhide chuckled at Chromia's bluntness, she looked at him and smiled, she turned her gaze back to Optimus who was still sitting next to Elita.

"I will go to the meeting, are you willing to go ahead and tell him I will not be alone?"

"Yes, he trusts me, if I tell him it's for security he'll be fine about it" Prime stood up

"Prowl go and get the jets ready" he turned to Chromia "We'll meet you there" she stood up and left with Ironhide, the two of them walked out onto the runway, Bumblebee was beating up the twins a few of the soilders had come out to see what was going on. They looked at Chromia, Epps was watching Bumblebee beat up the twins. Chromia turned round and kissed Ironhide on the lips, he hugged her and looked her in the optics

"If you dare get yourself injured, I will personally lock you in our quarters Mia" she kissed him once more before letting go of him, she walked to the runway, he watched as she spun round on her heels and looked at him

"I'll hold you to that" she turned round and looked at Bumblebee "Bee stop beating them up, that's my job when I get back" Bumblebee froze mid punch and looked at her, he stood up and walked away back towards Ironhide "Prime's gonna take you and Hide with him, I'll see you in a while" he smiled at her, Ironhide watched as she transformed and flew off.

"Come on, I need to hide you before Ratchet finds ya" Bumblebee smirked at his guardian but followed him inside

* * *

Jazz and Sentinel were standing in the middle of the desert, the lights from Vegas were barely visable, Jazz sat down on the floor and checked his internal clock 12.50 they should be there in a while. They heard the roar of engines, Jazz looked behind Sentinel, he smiled and jumped up when he saw Chromia flying towards them, Sentinel turned round just as Chromia finished transforming and landed behind him. Jazz smiled at her before walking over to her,

"I'm sorry for leaving you back there Chromia..." she cut him off before he could finish

"Don't worry about it, you did what you had to" Chromia turned to look at Sentinel "Optimus agreed to come but the rest of the Autobots are with him. Prowl doesn't trust you two at the moment and to be honest I don't think he exactly trusts me either"

"Well to be fair on them you did die, it won't be easy for them to accept you again" Chromia nodded at Sentinel's words before looking around "Is something wrong?"

"Can you hear that?" Jazz listened carefully and his wings twitched

"Decepticons" he snarled "Slag if they see us we're scrap, boss bot what do we do?" Sentinel looked at him

"We prepare for a fight, Nighthawk I want you to be careful Megatron saw you last time and I have a suspicious feeling that this is to do with you. I also need you to contact Optimus and the others to warn them about what is going to happen"

**_"Optimus are you there?"_**

**_"What is wrong Chromia?"_**

**_"There are Decepticons in the area, just to give you a warning about what you will be waiting for you"_**

**_"Thank you for the warning Chromia be careful"_**

**_"You know me Prime"_**

**_"That is exactly why I am telling you to be careful" _**Chromia chuckled before turning off her comm link, just as she did Megatron and the other Decepticons charged out of the forest. Jazz took out his gun and began shooting at the nearest Decepticons, Sentinel did the same while Chromia took out her two swords and engaged in a fight with Starscream and his trine. She managed to dodge a shot from Skywarp as he came up behind her, quickly she kicked him away so she could focus on Starscream and Thundercracker. Jazz went flying past them all after being kicked by Grindor, he hit into someone and fell to the floor groaning.

"Primus that mech has one Pit of a kick" he mumbled before turning to look who he had hit into, the mech behind him made him freeze it was Prowl. Quickly he scrambled up and ran off to get back into the fight, the rest of the Autobots and the humans came up behind Prowl just in time to see Chromia kick Thundercracker in the face. Ironhide shot Starscream before he could injur Chromia, she turned around and upon seeing Ironhide she smiled "Femme move it!" Jazz screamed at her she turned round and jumped out of the way just as Megatron swung his sword down, the sword barely missed her left wing the wound in her side had been re-opened by Starscream within the first few minutes and as a result she was slightly slower than normal

"Damn that was close" she mumbled, Megatron looked at her and snarled before reaching out and grabbing her by the neck, the Autobots stopped fighting and looked as Megatron held Chromia against him with his sword pressed against her neck "Lemme go!" the energon from her wound was dripping down her side

"Be quiet femme or you will suffer" Megatron snarled at her

"Whatever go frag yourself Megadork" she mumbled, Megatron lifted her up higher and tightened his grip on her neck. Chromia snarled at him

"Let her go Megatron!" Optimus shouted

"Why should I Prime? A femme seeker do you know she is the first of her kind?" Megatron replied with a smirk

"You hurt her Megatron and I will turn you into molten scrap!" Ironhide snarled

"Why do you care so much for this femme anyway? Is there something that we should know?" Starscream inquired walking up next to Megatron, Chromia shot a glare at Starscream before batting at Megatron's sword

"Do that again and I will slice your head off" Megatron snapped, Chromia simply glared at him and let him hold her by her neck, Bumblebee stood next to Elita and watched as Megatron held Chromia

"Megatron" Sentinel snarled every bot and human looked at him "You harm her and your life will be incredibly painful is that clear?"

"Who are you to threaten me Autobot scum" Sentinel looked over at Jazz who was now standing a few metres away from Prowl

"Believe me Megatron the three of us can be your worst nightmare if we choose to be" he replied before looking to Chromia

"You are pathetic weaklings we are far superior to you" Starscream shot back

"Trust me we could easily tear you apart if we wanted" Jazz growled "We just ain't gonna lower ourselves to your level"

"Who are you two?" Sideswipe asked looking at both Sentinel and Jazz

"All will be revealed soon enough Sideswipe" Sentinel replied

"Wha...How do you know my name?"

"Mech don't dis the mech he knows way more than we could ever hope to" Sideswipe looked at Jazz with a confused look, Megatron was getting bored of the Autobots talking among themselves so just to amuse himself he punched Chromia's wound causing her to yell out in pain. Ironhide quickly activated his cannons and aimed at Megatron "Primus Megatron that was one damn stupid move" Jazz stated taking out his guns

"Do not test me Autobots I can cause her more pain than you could ever imagine"

"Oh I bet my friend can imagine the type of pain you can cause Megatron" Sentinel replied Jazz shuddered at the memory of being torn in half

"What makes you say that?" Thundercracker asked

"Because you tore me in half Megatron" Prowl stared at the flyer next to him

"Jazz?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Update!**

**I'm sorry but I will not be updating for a while my Grandad has just died **

**If I get a chance or feel up to it then I will update but for now I'm sorry **

**-UltraMagnusFanGirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right I'm sorry for not updating but you know me I'm a nightmare XD**

**That and I had writers block for a while :)**

**Please review but no flames! :D**

* * *

_"Do not test me Autobots I can cause her more pain than you could ever imagine"_

_"Oh I bet my friend can imagine the type of pain you can cause Megatron" Sentinel replied Jazz shuddered at the memory of being torn in half_

_"What makes you say that?" Thundercracker asked_

_"Because you tore me in half Megatron" Prowl stared at the flyer next to him_

_"Jazz?"_

* * *

Jazz smiled at Prowl who was staring at him completely shocked by the mech stood next to him, the rest of the Autobots as well as the Decepticons stared at the flyer. Prowl shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jazz completely ignoring the fact that they had an audience, the Decepticons snarled in disgust, Jazz returned his mate's hug before turning to look at the Decepticons keeping one arm around Prowl.

"But...you're dead!" Skywarp shouted, if Megatron was holding onto Chromia Jazz would have happily shot the twit for pointing out the obvious

"Then tell me this if I'm dead how is it possible that I'm standing here?" he replied , Jazz smiled once again at him before turning his attention back to Chromia who was growling at Megatron

"Do not make me kill you femme" he growled quietly "I suggest you hand the All-spark shard over now Optimus or she dies" he called out

_"Please be careful Mia don't provoke him I just got you back" _Ironhide said over their bond

_"I love you Hide I'm not leaving you" _she replied sending her love to him a large amount of warnings flashed up in her processor warning her that she was loosing too much energon. A pain shot through her chest but she didn't show the Decepticons that she was hurting, but the pain went over the bond

_"Mia you're hurt"_

_"I'll be fine Hide promise I'm just low on energon" _

_"Prime's got a plan hang on" _Chromia tried to pull Megatron's arm away from her neck with no success, he simply growled and tightened his grip. Ratchet looked at her and noticed her wince slightly so he immediately guessed that the wound in her side was causing her more pain than he thought

"Megatron" Optimus called out "You know we cannot hand over the Allspark shard"

"Then she dies simple" Megatron replied powering up his cannon and aiming it at her head

"You won't kill her" Sentinel replied

"Who are you to say what I will and won't do" Megatron snarled at Sentinel who was walking forward slowly but stopped when Megatron pressed the gun closer to Chromia

"I have my reasons also you won't be able to harm her" Sentinel stated from where he was standing

"And why is that?" Megatron growled, Jazz chuckled and moved back slightly pulling Prowl with him.

"You might want to move back" the silver flyer said, the Autobots looked at Jazz before moving away from the Decepticons, Ironhide unwillingly did so after Optimus shot him a look. Sentinel smirked taking a staff out of sub-space, Chromia shut her optics causing Megatron to look at her. The blue flyer raised his staff before hitting it on the ground the staff released a bright light blinding the Decepticons along with some of the Autobots.

Prowl froze when Jazz let go of him, the sound of several gun shots and punches were heard. When the light faded the Decepticons were lying injured on the ground including Megatron, Chromia was being propped up by Jazz as they went over to Ratchet the medic was quick to run over to the femme flyer. Ironhide followed Ratchet over to his mate and gently took her from Jazz.

_"I'm glad you're safe Mia" _Ironhide said over their bond sending her waves of love, she smiled at him. Jazz immediately went back over to Prowl and wrapped his arms around his mate, the black and white mech did the same again wanting to hold his mate for longer than a minute.

"I missed you so much Jazz" Prowl whispered pressing his head to Jazz's "I love you" the silver mech smied his visor glowing slightly brighter

"I love you too Prowler" the silver mech smiled his wings flicking happily, Prowl's doorwings did the exact same both mechs chuckled "Well Prowler it doesn't look like I can torment you about your doorwings anymore"

"Looks that way" Prowl replied smiling at Jazz, Chromia and Ironhide were sitting by a rock as Ratchet repaired her side. The black mech was holding one of his mate's hand in his own and was stroking the back of it. Sideswipe looked at the two couples and made gagging noises which resulted in a slap to the back of the helm, Elita was standing behind him her arms folded over her chassis.

"Leave them alone Sideswipe" she said before walking over to Optimus who was talking with Sentinel, Optimus turned to her and held his hand out to her, the pink femme smiled and took his hand. Prime turned back to Sentinel who was looking at Elita

"Who are you?" Optimus asked looking at the blue flyer in front of him, Sentinel smiled and sub-spaced his staff

"You don't recognise me Optimus?" he asked looking between both Optimus and Elita

"No and how do you know my name?" Prime replied, Elita took her hand out of Optimus' and held onto his arm

"I will tell you later now is not the time" Sentinel stated "I will explain everything but not here the Decepticons are only stunned they will be fully functional in a few kilks"

"How do I know you can be trusted?"

"Just ask one of the two bots that I brought back to life" Elita looked at Sentinel staring at him

"You brought Chromia and Jazz back to life?" she asked staring at him, the blue mech turned to Elita and nodded. "Thank you" Optimus looked down at Elita and smiled, Sentinel nodded at her before turning his attention back to Megatron who was beginning to stir. Elita followed his gaze before looking up at her mate "He's right Optimus we should get out of here"

"Agreed" Prime turned to look at the bots behind him "Autobots prepare to move out!" he ordered, Ratchet finished repairing Chromia's side before standing up Ironhide stood up soon after before helping Chromia up onto her feet. Prowl and Jazz looked over at the others before turning their attention back on eachother, Jazz pouted before looking back to Prowl and pressing his lips to his in a quick kiss

"I'll see you back at the base" he said smiling at his mate "Love you Prowl"

"Love you too Jazz try not to crash" the black and white mech said with a smirk, Jazz placed a hand over his spark and made a hurt face

"Ouch Prowler do you really think I'm that wreckless?" the only reply that he got was another grin before Prowl trailed a hand over Jazz's wing before transforming and driving over to the transports. Jazz stared after his mate his wing tingling from the touch, Chromia walked over to him and smiled at the look on his face

"You look like Prowl just groped you" she said smirking at him, Jazz shook his head and looked at her "He did?"

"Well you know Prowler" Jazz answered with a grin "Can't resist me" both bots chuckled as they watched the humans and the other Autobots boarded the transports, Chromia watched Ironhide while Jazz couldn't take his optics off of Prowl. Optimus and Elita were the last to get onto the transports, before the jets shut the holds and prepared for take off, Sentinel walked over to the two flyers

"Let's move before they come to" Sentinel said indicating at the Decepticons who were beginning to stir again, Megatron groaned causing the three of them to jump. Chromia qiuckly transformed and took to the sky quickly followed by the two mechs. The Decepticon warlord slowly opened his optics and looked up into the sky, he growled and punched the floor as he saw the three bots fly off quickly followed by the transports

"This isn't over" he snarled before turning to his men and attempting to wake them up

* * *

Chromia, Jazz and Sentinel were the first back to the base, they transformed and landed startling a few of the humans there. The only reason they did not shoot at the two new mechs was because Chromia was not attacking them but talking with them. Sentinel turned to Jazz the silver seeker immediately shrunk back slightly looking guilty before talking in Cybertronian

**"I'm sorry boss, I know I shouldn't have said what I said but I couldn't help it. Prowl was right next to me it was torture to be so close to him after so long and not being able to hold him**" Jazz finished talking and looked at the floor, Sentinel stood there his arms folded over his chassis a silence engulfed them

**"Go easy on him please"** Chromia said breaking the silence **"Don't say it was hard for you seeing Optimus with his sparkmate and not being able to tell him what you truely think because he can't know who you are" **Jazz looked down before glancing at a few humans standing around them **"You weren't that bothered when Jazz accidentally told them who I was so how is it any different now?"**

**"Chromia I'm going to tell you both the truth, I did not mind your identity being revealed because I knew how badly your mate was hurting and how bad the youngling was taking it along with your pink friend"**

**"But Prowl was hurting too!" **Jazz butt in earning a glare from Sentinel, he shut up

**"I did not want you to be identified Jazz because the spark shard I used to bring your spark back was different to the one I used for Chromia, your one unfortunately makes you a bigger target for the Decepticons"**

**"Why? How in the world does it make me a big target?"**

**"Jazz your spark shard was given to me by Primus, but unfortunately your spark shard does not allow you to bond"**

**"WHAT?" **Jazz screamed his wings arching upwards, Chromia stared in shock** "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DOESNT ALLOW ME TO BOND?"**

**"Jazz I'm sorry but you won't ever be able to bond with Prowl again"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh ya updating again in a few days instead of months xD!**

**Thanks for the nice reviews so sorry it took me a while though **

**I own nuthin cept my Ocs!**

**Please review but no flames!**

* * *

Jazz stood where he was staring at Sentinel, his wings hung by his side. Chromia was standing behind him shocked by what she had just heard

**"You mean I can't ever bond with Prowl again?" **Jazz asked his voice quieter than before

**"If you bond with him Jazz there is a 90% chance that your spark will overpower his and kill him" **Sentinel replied **"I'm sorry Jazz"**

**"Why did you bring me back? I would rather have stayed offline than to have been brought back and not able to bond with him" **Chromia looked over at Jazz and placed her hand on his shoulder

**"Jazz you can't be serious, even if you can't bond with Prowl you can still be with him nothing can stop that" **a pained chuckle escaped Jazz's lips before he turned and looked at her, his visor had gone dull

**"Even so what am I going to say to him, oh hey Prowl yeah sorry about this but we can't bond it's not because I don't love ya or anything but if we bond it'll more than likely kill you. Yeah that sounds perfect" **Chromia sighed and took her hand off of his shoulder **"I'm sorry Chromia I didn't mean to snap" **

**"No it's alright Jazz" **she muttered, Sentinel looked over at the silver flyer

**"Don't follow me Sentinel, Chromia when the others come back can you comm me?" **Jazz didn't wait for her to reply instead he simply transformed and flew off, Chromia stood watching him disappear into the distance before looking around several humans stood there shocked and what had just happened.

"Chromia is everything alright?" she looked down and saw General Moorshower standing by her foot

"Everything is fine General" he looked at her and folded his arms over his chest, she sighed before kneeling down in front of him "Please trust me on this General" Moorshower continued to look at her for a moment before nodding

"Alright I presume the others are on their way back now?" Chromia nodded "Good so would you care to introduce me to your friend?" she stood back up and looked over at Sentinel

"My name is Darkshock" Sentinel stated earning a look from Chromia

**"Darkshock?"**

**"It was the name of one of my old friends none of the Autobots will know it especially Ironhide and Ratchet" **the blue femme nodded in understanding before looking down at Moorshower

"It's a pleasure to meet you Darkshock my name is General Moorshower"

"The pleasure is all mine General" Sentinel said bowing his head Moorshower smiled before walking back into the hanger, the transports flew above them both bots looked up "It looks like the Autobots have returned" Chromia froze and looked over at him

**"Fraggit! I'm going to go after Jazz and see if I can convince him to come back" **Sentinel nodded, just as the transports touched the ground and the Autobots began to disembark Chromia transformed and shot into the sky. Both Bumblebee and Ironhide transformed and watched as she flew off before turning to Sentinel

"Where's she going?" Ironhide asked glaring at him

"She went after Jazz" Sentinel replied Ironhide went to say something else but was stopped when Bumblebee pulled on his arm and pointed at Optimus and Elita who were walking up behind them. The dark silver flyer looked over at his son and the pink femme a smile threatening to appear on his faceplates. "Prime" he said bowing his head out of respect, several other bots walked up behind their commanders.

"Where are Chromia and Jazz?" Optimus asked frowning when he didn't see his two friends

"The mech here said they flew off" Ironhide growled shooting Sentinel a glare

"I will explain why the flew off later" Sentinel shot back trying his best not to lose his temper, one of the main reasons he picked Ironhide to be his son's guardian was because of how protective the mech was of anyone in his care. The same went for Ratchet, put them both together and you have one incredibly scary pair if not deadly.

"Fair enough" he looked over at Optimus "But now I would like to know your name I think we deserve that along with an explination" Elita nodded in agreement before taking Optimus' larger hand in her own, her mate held her hand tighter giving her a small smile before turning back to the mech in front of him. "Well?"

"My name is Darkshock" he said "And as for an explination would you like the long version or the short version?" Optimus raised his optic ridge and looked at the bot in front of him

"I believe it would be better for everyone if you explained everything from beginning to end" Ironhide glared at the tall mech in front of him, "So Darkshock care to explain?"

"Mm I for one would like to know how my mate is alive" Prowl stated walking up next to Elita before crossing his arms over his chassis, Sentinel sighed before he looked at the bots who were waiting for him to explain. Mentally he sighed this was going to be seriously hard to explain

* * *

Chromia flew off in the same direction that Jazz had gone, she sighed as she flew trying to spot any sign of him. A quick blurr of silver and black caught her attention immediately she changed her course and went in the direction, once close to the ground she transformed and looked around.

"Jazz you there?" she called out hoping to get some response, no response. Chromia sighed once again "Jazz please answer! No one's here!" her voice echoed around the area "Please Jazz I just want to talk!" the shuffling of footsteps was all she heard before someone tapped her on the shoulder, turning around she smiled when she saw Jazz standing behind her. His visor was a dull blue and his faceplates were stained from tears "Jazz" he took his hand off her shoulder and looked at the floor, he turned away and went over to one of the cliffs and sat down with his back against it. Chromia hesitated before sitting next to him

"Sorry for rushing off like that" he muttered his voice cracking

"You had every right to rush off Jazz, I would have done the same if I were you" silence followed her words as the two bots sat there, Jazz's wings twitched every few minutes. A small choke came from Jazz quickly she looked at him fresh tears were on his faceplates "Jazz" she said wrapping her arms around him, instead of trying to get her arms off of him he sat their allowing her to hug him. "Everything will be alright Jazz you'll see, Ratch might be able to work something out"

"But Sentinel said there was only a 10% chance that Prowler would survive bonding" he stated his voice quieter than normal, Chromia looked at him and sighed before taking her arms away "I would rather not have been onlined again, how the heck am I going to explain to Prowl that if I bond with him he's going to die?" Jazz stood up and paced around

"Jazz even if you can't bond with Prowl again you're still with him, you both love each other and nothing can change that" she said standing up and walking over to him putting her hand on his shoulder "Look at Prime and Elita do you think not being able to bond would stop them being together?" Jazz looked at her and shook his head "Exactly I know how much Prowl loves you, I spent enough time on Cybertron with the mech and I was with him when you died. I seriously thought he was going to follow you, he couldn't face his life without you in it, but do you know what he told me?" the silver flyer looked at her waiting for her to continue "He told me that just having you in his life gave him a reason for living"

"He really said that?" Jazz asked his voice quiet as he spoke

"Yes Jazz he really said that, Prowl loves you more than life itself that's why I was so concerned he was going to kill himself when you died. Even though you can't bond it shouldn't get in the way of you two being together" Chromia finished talking and crossed her arms over her chassis, Jazz stared at her for a moment before replying

"You know what Chromia you're right. I never thought you would say something that deep" a small smirk formed on his faceplates she chuckled and rolled her optics,

"So you ok to go back to base then?" Jazz nodded and grabbed Chromia's wrist as she turned away, she turned to him her wings twitching

"Thank you Chromia, thanks for talking me out of my rut and for looking after Prowler while you were on Cybertron" he raised his own wings slightly causing her to smile

"No problem, now come on" the two of them transformed and flew back towards the base "What do you want to bet Sentinel is having a hard time explaining everything to the others?" Jazz chuckled

"More than likely, I bet Prowler will be fragged beyond belief" they both laughed as they approached the base, as they circled above the base they saw Sentinel desperately trying to explain to the Autobots. Ironhide had his cannons out and were pointing them dangerously at the mech, while Prowl's doorwings were arched upwards "Looks like both Prowler and Hide are mad"

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me but I suppose we better go and save Sentinel's life after all he did save ours. Oh just so you know he's using a cover name called Darkshock"

"Alright then let's go save the boss bot then" Jazz and Chromia both transformed and landed behind the other Autobots, the silver flyer grinned and slowly walked towards Prowl. Chromia rolled her optics and chuckled quietly, Sideswipe turned and was about to say something but stopped when Chromia held her hand up. It was then that he noticed Jazz stalking his way towards Prowl,

"If you'd put you're cannons down I will explain properly" Sentinel said looking at Ironhide who was still growling at him

"Prowler!" Jazz shouted with a grin jumping onto Prowl's back and wrapping his arms around his mate's shoulders

"Gah Jazz!" the black and white mech said as he attempted to keep his balance, the other Autobots laughed at Jazz as he clung to his mate's back flicking his wings happily. "Jazz would you please get off of my back" Jazz pouted before sliding off of Prowl's back minding his doorwings "Thank you" immediately Prowl turned to Jazz and wrapped his arms around waist pulling him closer to him, the other Autobots turned away from them and looked back to Sentinel who was still looking at Ironhide's cannons.

"Hide put those things down" Chromia said as she walked over to him

"Not until he explains" Ironhide snarled glaring at Sentinel, his mate sighed flicking her wings and pushed his cannons down. The black mech looked at her skeptically before shaking his head and glaring at Sentinel once more, Jazz looked away from Prowl and over at the large mech.

"Oh yeah one sec Prowler" he slipped out of Prowl's hold and walked over to Sentinel "I don't usually hold grudges ya know but..." before anyone could react Jazz punched Sentinel in the side of the face, his wings arching back "That is fer all the pain ya caused and are gonna cause fragger" he snarled walking back over to Prowl and wrapping his arms around the doorwinged mech, he placed his head on Prowl's chassis listening to his spark. Prowl stared at Jazz before wrapping his arms around him also and held him against his chassis

"What do you mean for all the pain?" Optimus asked looking at Jazz, the other Autobots looked over at Jazz shock on their faceplates after never seeing the mech snap. Jazz looked over at Sentinel who had his hand on his injured faceplate behind his visor his optics narrowed and automatically he tightened his grip on Prowl.

"That fragger's ruined everything!" Jazz practically shouted tears rolling down his faceplates before putting his head back on Prowl's chassis, the black and white mech frowned and held Jazz closer

"Jazz what's wrong?" Prowl asked quietly, Chromia sighed and glared at Sentinel putting her hands on her hips. He looked back at her

"Happy? You had to go and tell him didn't you?" she snarled

"Well if I didn't he would have died!" he shouted raising his hands up, Ironhide growled and aimed his cannons at Sentinel. The other Autobots watched on in confusion as Jazz cried into Prowl's chassis and Chromia and 'Darkshock' had a shouting match.

"Yeah but there are nicer ways to say something like that!" Chromia shouted back her wings twitchin violently, Elita looked up at Optimus and tapped his shoulder the larger mech looked down at her

"I think you should stop them before they fight physically" Prime nodded and slipped out of Elita's grip and walked over to the two of them,

"Ok this has gone far enough" his voice left no room for argument. Both Chromia and Sentinel stopped arguing and looked at the red and blue mech, Chromia sighed and folded her arms over her chassis while Sentinel looked at his son. "What is going on? Because I have never seen Jazz snap like that before in all the time that I've known him. So what is this all about?" Jazz was still softly crying while holding onto Prowl's chassis, the black and white mech was gently stroking circles on Jazz's lower back "Well?"

"Darkshock isn't who you think he is" Chromia started recieving a glare from the mech "Don't give me that look, you've already put us both through random shit and hurt Jazz" her voice was sharp as she spoke

"Chromia" Optimus said in a warning tone, Ironhide moved forward and stood next to Chromia incase she made any move against the mech "What do you mean Darkshock isn't who we think he is?" Sentinel shot Chromia and warning look and recieved a hiss in response "Chromia" Prime warned again

"Sorry Prime" she muttered looking at the floor, Jazz lifted his head from Prowl's chassis and looked over at them

"Darkshock told me something which hurt" the bots looked over at him "Chromia and I both have part of Primus' spark in our own sparks" Ironhide immediately looked at Chromia who smiled at him and shrugged, Prowl stared down at his mate in shock "He told me that Chromia's spark shard allows her to bond while my one doesn't"

"W-What do you mean Jazz?" Prowl asked tightening his grip on Jazz, the silver mech looked up at him

"We can't bond Prowler or you'll die"

* * *

**Chapter done! :D**

**How does Prowl react? Find out in the next chapter :P**

**Please Review but no flames!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Immm baaaccccckkkkk ^^**

**Damn this chapter took me forever D:! My cat decided my floor would make a good toilet so I don't think I need to go into any more detail, but because of that I had to spend my time cleaning up and then trying to write my other fics and finally writing this chapter. (I'm gonna cat proof my room T_T)**

**Annywwwaaayyyy I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D!**

**I don't own Transformers sadly **

**Please review but no flames!**

* * *

Prowl stared down at Jazz thinking about what he had just told him, he couldn't ever bond with his sparkmate again or he would offline. The Autobot second in command was trying his best to stop his logic centre from locking up, it just wasn't logical for a bot not to be able to bond, sparks should constantly be searching for their other half. The other Autobots turned to look at Setinel who was glaring at Chromia, Ratchet moved next to Prowl checking that the mech had frozen up, the black and white mech turned and looked at the medic not letting go of Jazz who was still holding onto him.

"Was it really necessary Chromia?" Sentinel said still glaring at the femme, in response she hissed at his and flared her wings in an attempt to get him to back off. Both Ironhide and Bumblebee stared at the femme seeker having never seen her act like that. Elita looked at Sentinel frowing before turning her attention back to Jazz and Prowl, the latter was trying to calm him mate down, she cast a glance to Optimus and recieved a nod from him. The pink femme immediately went over to them, Ratchet looked at her, Jazz was ignoring everything that Prowl was saying to him. The black and white mech sighed looking up at the two bots by them

"Would you mind if I take him back to my quarters?" Prowl asked

"No Prowl it's fine" Elita said Prowl nodded his thanks before gently pulling Jazz towards the hanger, she turned to Ratchet "Do you think it could be true Ratchet?"

"I honestly don't know Elita" was his reply as he turned and watched the two bots walk into one of the hangers "I have never heard of it but then again Chromia said that their sparks contain a piece of Primus' own spark" Elita went to speak but paused when they heard the sound of metal hitting metal, both bots turned around and looked over at Chromia who was hissing at Sentinel who was staring at her in shock

"Chromia there was no need to punch him" Optimus stated looking at the blue femme

"No need to punch him? Seriously? Did you not see Jazz's face?"

"Oh for the love of...Chromia you really do need to get your processor checked" Sentinel said earning a snarl from both her and Ironhide, Optimus gave them a look and immediately the two bots shut up. Prime then looked to Sentinel

"I would appreciate it if you did not wind them up, now would you care to explain what Jazz meant?" he asked crossing his arms over his chassis, Elita walked up next to him.

"I gave Chromia and Jazz new sparks using shards of Primus' own spark" the Autobots stared at him "Jazz's shard is slightly larger than Chromia's which in turn means if he was to bond with Prowl again then his spark would overpower Prowl's and extinguish it" Chromia crossed her arms over his chassis flicking her wings, Ironhide wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her against him and using his other hand to gently stroke one of her wings.

"There is no way around it?" Elita One asked looking at the large flyer in front of her

"None at all" Sentinel answered "Unless Prowl too has a spark from Primus" Optimus took Elita's hand in his own and sent a wave of love to her through their bond grateful for their ability to bond, in return Elita sent him her own wave of love.

* * *

As soon as Prowl opened the door to their quarters he picked Jazz up and held him close to his chassis as he walked over to the berth, once there he sat down and leant against the wall holding Jazz close. The silver flyer held onto his mate just wanting to be as close to him as possible, Prowl flicked his doorwings and tightened his grip on Jazz he leant down and nuzzled the seeker's neck.

"Everything will be ok Jazz" Prowl whispered as he continued to nuzzle the other mech

"H-How? How can it be ok Prowl?" Jazz asked pulling away and looking up at Prowl tears rolling down his faceplates, the doorwinged mech sighed before reaching out and wiping the tears away.

"We'll get through it we always do"

"But this is different to anything we've ever been through before" was the quiet reply as the flyer turned his head away and looked down at the floor

"Jazz please look at me" said mech did as Prowl asked "Just because we can't bond it doesn't mean that I will stop loving you, I've loved you since the beginning of this war do you really think something like this will change that?" Jazz stared into Prowl's optics, Prowl cupped Jazz's face in his hand "I honestly love you still, we were sparkmates before you...died..." The black and white mech shut his optics before opening them again and looking back to his mate "Nothing I repeat nothing will _ever _change that Jazz" the silver mech looked at Prowl gently placing his hands on the mech's chassis before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Prowl's lips, when they parted Prowl smiled and nuzzled Jazz's neck again

"I love ya too Prowler" he stated "Just promise me one thing"

"Anything" Prowl answered

"Ya won't leave me" Jazz whispered quietly wrapping his arms around Prowl, said mech wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist and gently stroked his wings. The silver mech leant against Prowl enjoying the touches

"I will never leave you Jazz" upon hearing those words the silver flyer smiled and cuddled closer to Prowl his wings twitching happily as Prowl continued to caress them, "I love you too much to even consider it" Jazz hummed happily after a few moments of silence Jazz pushed Prowl down on the berth gently so he didn't hurt his doorwings. Prowl stared up at him in shock "Jazz what are you-" he was cut off when Jazz kissed him and laid down on top of him

"I haven't been able to cuddle up to ya in a long time Prowler" Jazz muttered putting his head on Prowl's shoulder, Prowl in turn smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate. "You're my Prowly pillow" his comment made Prowl chuckle and smile at his mate.

"Prowly pillow?" he asked raising an optic ridge not being able to hide his smirk

"Yep cause you're comfy and I love ya"

"Good to know Jazz" Prowl whispered pressing a kiss to Jazz's helm, gently he reached a hand out and stroked the seeker's wing. "Jazz?"

"Mm?"

"When we found out about Chromia, it was you who ran off screaming" Jazz groaned and put his head on Prowl

"I forgot about that" Prowl chuckled and kissed the top of his sparkmate's helm

"What was going through you're head?"

"I though about acting like Cliffjumper cause ya know he ran like that when Raj spooked 'im" once again Prowl chuckled, Jazz stretched his wings out catching Prowl's attention the black and white mech reached a hand out and gently stroked the edges of the wing. The two bots went into a comfortable silence just enjoying being in each other's arms, Prowl tightened his grip on his sparkmate, Jazz's visor dimmed slightly enjoying the way Prowl was stroking his wing. "I missed ya Prowler" Jazz finally whispered breaking the silence

"I missed you too Jazz" was the gentle reply "I never intend to let you go ever again I promise you"

"I never intend to leave ya again"

* * *

Sentinel looked at Optimus and Elita and resisted the urge to smile, it was nice knowing that his son had someone looking out for them. His attention then went back to Chromia who was glaring at him even though Ironhide was trying to calm her down, it was understandable for her to be acting the way she was. Both her and Jazz were now seekers and considering they were the only two in the Autobot ranks they were bound to protect each other, it's in a seeker's programming to protect their own kind from any form of harm. The blue femme cast him one last glance before taking her leave, Bumblebee followed her immediately while Ironhide remained with the others.

"You could have stopped your mate from punching him" Ratchet stated looking at Ironhide

"Look I didn't know she was gonna punch him" was the black mech's reply "It's not like Chromia to do something that stupid"

"Ironhide is right" Sentinel stated catching everyone's attention "When I rebuilt both Chromia and Jazz I rebuilt them as seekers, that includes seeker programing"

"Oh great so you gave them both programming which could result in every bot on the base getting the slag beaten out of them!" Ratchet protested glaring at the mech in front of him

"What does seeker programming do?" Sideswipe asked looking at the CMO

"The programming in a seeker ensures that they protect all sparklings and younglings with their lives and that they ensure the welfare of other seekers, the programming also makes them extremely protective of their mates" Sentinel explained "Chromia punched me because Jazz was upset her programming will have demanded that she takes some revenge on the bot that hurt him as he is a fellow seeker" the large mech waited for the Autobots to take in the information that they had just been told.

"That makes sense" it was Ironhide who spoke

"But it also makes both Chromia and Jazz large targets for the Decepticons" Optimus added "Especially with Chromia being the first of her kind" From where he was standing Lennox could see the concern on Ironhide's faceplates

"When you say Chromia is the first of her kind do you mean she is the first femme to fly?" Lennox asked confused as to what the bots meant

"Chromia is the first seeker femme, there have been femmes who have been able to fly in the past" Sentinel stated answering one question but creating another

"I'm confused" Epps stated

"Nothing new there" Was the snark reply from Lennox earning him a slap to the head from Epps and a few chuckles from the others

"As I was saying, I'm confused what's the difference between a seeker and a normal flyer then?"

"Seekers transform into jets and are far faster and sleeker than the other flyers, a normal flyer will transform into any other form of aerial transport" It was Ratchet who answered Epps' question, the man nodded in understanding "Which is why when any of the Decepticon seekers are hurt the others go crazy and become far more violent"

* * *

Chromia walked across the tarmac towards the hanger where her quarters were located, she stopped when she heard someone following her. Turning around she smiled when she saw Bumblebee jogging to catch up with her, once he reached her the smaller yellow mech stayed at her side even as they began walking. Bumblebee cast several glances at Chromia as they walked

"Are you ok Bee?" she asked when he looked at her once more he nodded quickly making the blue femme frown, once more she stopped walking and simply looked at him "Bee I know when something is bothering you" the smaller bot stopped walking slowly moving from one foot to the other, finally he stopped and looked down at the floor. After a few moments of silence it became clear to Chromia that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him "Bee you know if something is ever bothering you I will always listen, you're like a son to me" as soon as she had spoken Bee practically threw himself at her wrapping his arms around her and hugging her, she wrapped her own arms around him. Pulling back she looked into his optics and her spark practically froze when she saw tears on his faceplates "Bee why are you crying?"

"Missed you...don't go" his radio played

"Bee I'm not going anywhere" her voice was soft as she gently wiped away the tears on his faceplates "Why do you think I would leave you again?"

"I watched you die once I don't want to see you die again" was the reply

"Oh Bee" she tightened her grip on him and pulled him into a hug, humans had started to gather looking at them. "Come on let's get inside" she led him into the hanger and into hers and Ironhide's quarters. Once inside she shut the door and once more pulled the young yellow scout into another hug "Bee look at me please" he did as she asked "I'm sorry for leaving you the first time but I have no intention of ever leaving you again"

"I love you mum" as soon as the radio played those words Chromia smiled and hugged him closer her wings flicking happily, Bumblebee chirped and patted her on the shoulder and pointing at something behind her. Immediately she spun around and froze a black and dark green mech was standing behind them on the tarmac, she hid Bumblebee behind her. The humans followed their gaze several shouted out in surprise

"Bumblebee stay behind me" it was more of an order than a suggestion, Chromia activated her cannons and aimed them at the mech "Who are you?" she called out the mech simply chuckled and raised his head looking her in the optics, her wings stiffened the mech had black optics. Bumblebee chirped in panic and grabbed onto one of Chromia's arms "Who are you?" she shouted once more when the mech offered no response "WHO ARE YOU!" this time it was louder than before

"SOMEONE GET THE AUTOBOTS!" One of the humans shouted, the yellow mech watched as one of the human soldiers ran off in the direction they came from

"Now now Chromia there is no need to be so hostile" The mech said

"How do you know my name?" her wings quivered slightly as the mech tried to get a glimpse of Bumblebee

"Why hide a small mech behind you Chromia? Can he not defend himself in a fight?" the mech laughed darkly

"You leave him alone!" She shouted, before either of them had a chance to act the mech ran forward in a blurr and stopped in front of Chromia. Both of them jumped backwards slightly recovering from the shock Chromia fired several times at the mech hitting him in the sparkchamber, instead of falling to the ground offline he looked down at his wounds before looking back to her laughing. "Impossible" she breathed keeping Bumblebee behind her

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" a voice roared Ironhide and the other Autobots were standing there, Sentinel hissed flexing his wings out. It was Ironhide who had shouted at them. The mech simply laughed before his hand transformed into a cannon and he aimed it at Chromia, the blue femme hissed at him but didn't move

"Well well if it isn't the Autobots" he said

"Move away from them" Ironhide growled

"Easy Ironhide" Optimus said quietly trying to calm his old friend down

"Ah Optimus Prime just the bot I wanted to see" the mech said a twisted smirk on his faceplates "Tell me do you know where your father is?" Sentinel visibly stiffened

"My father is dead" Prime replied

"So you haven't been told yet? How typical, well then I suppose taking out this femme and youngling will be easy" Chromia hissed and pushed Bumblebee further behind her flexing her wings out to keep him hidden from sight.

"Leave now!" Sentinel hissed approaching the mech who laughed once more

"Tell you what I will leave but soon enough I will be back" without warning the mech disappeared, Chromia relaxed lowering her wings so. Bumblebee looked out from behind Chromia and watched as Ironhide quickly made his way over to them, he wrapped his arms around the blue seeker and looked at the yellow mech.

"Are you both ok?" Bumblebee chirped and nodded his helm several times

"I'm fine Hide" Chromia answered satisfied with her answer Ironhide turned to Sentinel who was frowning

"Who the frag was that mech?" he demanded Sentinel looked up

"Yeah and how did he get past our security systems?" They all looked over at the speaker, Lennox was standing by Optimus his arms folded over his chest. Sentinel sighed straightening himself up

"I believe it is everyone's best interest if you tell us what you know" this time it was Optimus who spoke

"That mech is a mortal form of the Chaos Bringer" Sentinel started earning looks from all of the present Autobots "He is Unicron"


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuther update! God I hope you people like these fics, somehow I'm still managing to write these even with all my damn exams!**

**Oh guys I do apologise but a plot bunny has been set free on me and well...I can't really ignore it :P So updates might be a weee bit slow but I break up for Christmas in the next 2 weeks so over that period updates will happen! PROMISE!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**WARNING THERE IS DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER! I WON'T LIE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THING PLEASE DON'T READ!**

_Italic is comm between human's and Cybertronians_

**Bold is Cybertronian**

**_Bold and Italic is Autobot comm_**

**Btw the names for all the Primes in here are the actual names I did my research ^_^**

**Please Review but no flames!**

* * *

Chromia stared at Sentinel for a few moments before looking around, weren't they in her quarters a few moments ago? How did they get out onto the tarmac? More importantly how the frag was the mech in front of them a few moments Unicron? Hadn't he been destryoed a while back by Primus and the original 13? Shaking her head the blue seekess looked at Sentinel

"How the frag was that Unicron? And how the frag did Bumblebee and I get out here when we were in the hanger?" she asked placing her hands on her hips her wings twitching angrily, Sentinel turned and looked at her

"Unicron was thought to have been destroyed but the truth was he was only put into statis, it was impossible for the original 13 and Primus to fully destroy him" Sentinel explained loud enough for everyone to hear "As for how you got out here Unicron is able to teleport himself and others whenever he feels the need to do so" the gathered humans looked at Sentinel

"Exactly who is Unicron?" Lennox asked watching as Ironhide walked over to Chromia and wrapped his arm around her waist, Sentinel looked at Optimus

"Unicron is the dark version of Primus" Optimus started "Brothers if you will, Unicron became obsessed with power and destruction he loved seeing others suffer. Over time he gradually became darker and darker forcing Primus to act"

* * *

**(Flashback! Primus vs Unicron)**

_Unicron laughed as he watched a planet gradually fall apart it's inhabitants doing everything in the power to get off of the dying planet, only if they suceeded to be destroyed by Unicron and his minions. He watched as a young femme hiding under a pile of metal holding a sparkling close to her chassis singing quietly in the hopes of lulling it into recharge before the death of their home world, she kissed the top of it's helm and shut her optics as an explosion tore through their shelter. A piece of metal piercing her chassis extinguishing her spark immediately along with that of her sparkling's, Unicron cackled at the death, how pathetic why would his brother ever want to protect something so weak._

_"UNICRON!" the dark lord turned around and came face to face with his brother "You dare attack another? I gave you a warning brother but you have gone to far now" Primus' optics narrowed as he regarded his dark half_

_"Do you really believe that I care for your warnings brother?" before Primus could react Unicron vanished and reappeared this time on the surface of the dying planet, laughing he turned and face the terrified bots watching as they ran as fast as they could. He took aim at one of the bots before firing plasting the mech's chassis into small parts, others screamed and tried to run faster, he fired several more shots destroying each bot he hit. A hard punch to the side of his face was the only thing that stopped the dark mech from killing a fleeing youngling, snarling he turned around and hissed. Standing there was Primus along with his 13 Primes "How pathetic" he sneered "You had to bring your Primes to aid you, afraid you cannot defeat me alone?" Unicron looked over the Primes; Alpha Trion, Prima, Vector Prime, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Amalgamous Prime and the others that he had never considered worthy enough to learn the names of._

_"I give you one last warning before I end this" Primus said "Leave and never return" Unicron simply laughed "You leave me no choice" with that both Primus and the 13 ran at him weapons drawn, laughing Unicron eagerly met their attack his own weapons drawn. Nexus was the first to reach him swiping at him with a blade Unicron easily dodged him punching the Prime onto the ground, he was about to pound the mech into scrap when Solus launched herself at him and grabbed his arm using gravity to flip him over her shoulder into a wall._

_"Blasted femme!" he roared getting back to his feet quickly grabbing her by the neck and throwing her into Nexus who was attempting to stand up, both bots fell to the ground. Unicron roared once more dodging attacks from both Alchemist and Amalgamous, Alpha Trion quickly took the opportunity to stab Unicron through the shoulder. Soon enough Vector Prime joined Alpha Trion in attempting to take down their Lord's brother, Trion twisted the sword in Unicron's shoulder before pulling it out dodging a blast from the mech's cannon. "Die!" Unicron roared, Solus jumped up helping Nexus back to his feet _

_"Straight forward attacks won't work on him" Solus stated watching as the others attacked "We need a different approach" Nexus cast a glance at Prima and Primus who had finally joined in the fight, Primus ordered the Prime's away from Unicron_

_"This is my fight!" he stated dodging a swipe from his dark brother, Primus punched Unicron in the faceplates grabbing his arm and kneeing him in the chassis. In turn Unicron grabbed Primus by the shoulder and ripped the armour off earning a grunt of pain from him, quickly Primus responded by grabbing one of Unicron's horns and snapping it off. Solus and Nexus shared a look as they watched the two mechs fights_

_"He has a weakness" Solus stated "If we all attack at once it wouldn't be possible for him to defend himself quick enough" her brothers nodded in agreement_

_"Then what are we waiting for" Amalgamous growled. Unicron stabbed his brother in the side smirking as he watched the energon drip from the wound, Primus winced but not once did he give in, pulling the dagger out of his side he quickly stabbed the dark mech in the optic. Unicron roared out in pain and staggered back pulling the dagger from his optic energone flowed down his faceplates from the cracked glass. Several battle cries made him turn around his one remaining optic catching sight of the 13 Primes just as they attacked him, Vector Prime stabbed his sword into Unicron's shoulder snapping the arm from it's socket more energon flowed freely. The others very quickly covered his body in gashes Unicron stumbled backwards energon coating his body, Primus moved in front of his creations_

_"You left me no choice brother" Primus raised his hand, Unicron growled as he watched his hand glow "Goodbye brother" with that he fired, once the smoke cleared Unicron was gone. Lowering his hand Primus turned around and face his Primes, sighing he examined the damage the worst off was Nexus who had a large gas across his faceplates and his right arm sparking. _

_"What do we do know?" his attention went to Solus Prime, the first femme Prime _

_"We rebuild" was all he said_

_"The planet is still in danger of imploding" Alpha Trion stated straightening up when Primus' attention was focused on him _

_"Yes which is why I intend to merge my spark with the planet's core" all 13 protested sighing he held a hand up silencing them immediately "I will merge my spark with the core and become one with the planet, that way I can ensure the safety of everyone on the planet and prevent it from imploding. You will all be in charge rebuild the planet and return order to Cybertron" _

**(End Flashback!)**

* * *

As Optimus finished speaking he looked at the humans all who seemed in awe at the story, Elita took his hand and smiled up at him. Optimus tightened his grip on her hand, Lennox nodded in understanding

"If Unicron truely has returned then I am not sure how we proceed from here" he stated, there was no sense in lying to them, if Primus and his ancestors were unable to destroy the chaos bringing how was he and his Autobots supposed to? Ironhide tightened his grip on Chromia slightly only a short while ago she had come up against Unicron himself, if he truely wanted to he could have extinguished her spark within seconds just the thought of it made him shudder.

"But that still doesn't explain why Unicron would come here" Chromia said looking at Sentinel

"He would no doubt have detected our spark signatures" Sentinel started "Considering our sparks were recreated from Primus' own spark he would have decided to take a look for himself"

"Wait a minute if he knows about us then what about Jazz? If he found me and Bee there is every chance he could have found Jazz and Prowl!" immediately Optimus opened a comm line with Prowl

_**"Prowl are you there?"** _a few seconds passed before he did finally reply

**_"I'm here sir, is everything ok?" _**concern was clear in his voice

**_"There has been an incident I want you and Jazz to meet us all in the main hanger later on, there is something very important we need to discuss" _**

**_"Of course sir we'll be there" _**Optimus shut off his comm link and looked over at Sentinel

"I have one more question for you" Sentinel looked at him waiting for him to speak "Why did Unicron bring up my father?" the large mech felt his spark freeze at the question, should he tell his son that he was alive? He looked over both Optimus and Elita One there was clear love between the two of them, would that change if he was to reveal exactly who he was? "I'm waiting" Sentinel sighed once more

"There are somethings which are better left unknown" his cryptic reply made Optimus narrow his optics slightly

"If it concerns my father then it is an exception to that" Prime growled Elita looked up at her sparkmate it was very rare for him to growl as he only ever did when he was angry. From where she was standing Chromia looked at Sentinel flicking her wing catching his attention "Well?" Sentinel turned back to his son

"Your father is alive" the Autobots stared in shock while Optimus' optics narrowed even more

"My father died back on Cybertron" Elita soothed him through their bond in an attempt to calm him down telling him it wouldn't do anyone any good if he lost his temper

"Yes he did, but his spark was returned to him by Primus along with ours. Sentinel Prime is alive and is closer than you think" the red and blue Prime regarded the mech standing in front of him "If you do not believe me then wait your father will reveal himself soon enough" Bumblebee tapped Chromia on the wing she turned and looked at him, the small black and yellow youngling nodded his head at Optimus

"You want to go and talk to him?" she asked quietly recieving a whistle from him "Go on then" quickly he hugged her before jogging over to both Optimus and Elita, Ironhide watched the small mech go over to Optimus

"So my father is alive and you're only telling me this now?" Prime hissed making a few of the Autobots flinch at his tone

"There was no need to inform you sooner" at this Optimus went to move but was held back by Elita and Bumblebee

"No need to inform me sooner? He's my father! How can there be no need to inform me!"

"Optimus!" the pink and white femme hissed slapping him on the arm, immediately he looked down at her "Don't if Sentinel's alive then we'll deal with it when he shows up, there is honestly no need to make a big deal out of this" her voice was serious but quiet at the same time "Trust me on this" after a few moments of silence Prime straightened up and looked back to Sentinel

"We will discuss this another time right now there are far more important things to deal with" turning around Optimus walked away from the others making his way over to the main hanger, Elita sighed looking at Bumblebee who beeped sadly

"I know Bee I'll talk to him later"

* * *

Optimus growled as he punched in the code to his quarters and stormed inside, who did that mech think he was keeping such important information from him? He sat down on the berth and put his head in his hands, why couldn't life just be simple? The sound of the door unlocking made him look up Elita One was standing there she walked inside and shut the door behind her, Elita made her way over to him and knelt behind him gently massaging his shoulders

"You need to calm down sweetspark" feeling him relax slightly she continued masaging his shoulders "Stress is not going to do you any good"

"I know Elita but I just don't know how I should act at the moment, my father is alive but I have no idea where he is and that mech certianly isn't helping" she stopped massaging his shoulders instead wrapping her arms around his waist and putting her head on his shoulder

"Optimus" she sighed nuzzling the side of his helm "I love you and I'll always be here for you, why don't you rest for a bit? You haven't recharged in days and Primus knows you need the rest" Optimus gently interlaced his fingers with Elita's

"Perhaps you're right Elita" his voice was quiet as he spoke

"I know I'm right" Prime chuckled looking over his shoulder at his sparkmate

"What did I ever do to have a sparkmate as wonderful as you?" if possible Optimus was sure that Elita would have been blushing from his comment, "If you're going to make me recharge then you have to also" quickly he spun around and wrapped his arms around her pulling her down onto the berth with him, both bots laughed for a while. Elita playfully slapped him on the chest

"That's cheating" she said with a slight pout, Prime leant forward nuzzling her

"I apologise my dearest" his chest vibrated as he spoke making Elita relax in his arms "Thank you" she turned in his arms and stared into his optics

"What for?" sensing the confusion in her voice Optimus simply smiled

"For everything" she went to reply but was cut off when Prime kissed him effectively silencing her

* * *

A dark figure walked across the surface of Mars towards the remains of the Nemesis, walking inside his red optics scanned the remains stopping on two mechs standing in the room. The slightly smaller one moved slightly closer to the larger mech his wings twitching slightly as he avoided the mech's gaze

"So this is where you two returned to" he hissed his optics narrowing

"I apologise my Lord we came to check on the hatchlings" the smaller once said immediately the mech looked over at him

"Did I give you permission to speak?" he shook his head quickly "Then do not speak unless spoken to or there will be a punishment" the slightly larger mech brushed the smaller one's arm in a comforting gesture "The Autobots know of my presence now, it is time my brother's creations felt my wrath, but first we need a distraction and I know just the bot" his gaze went to the smaller bot "Isn't that right Starscream?" the seeker quickly looked up at the taller mech "Unless you have any objections Megatron" he sneered, Megatron looked down at Starscream before looking back to the mech

"None Lord Unicron"


	12. Chapter 12

**Update! My God I haven't updated this particular fic in a while! I apologise dear readers! My mind has been elsewhere hehe, don't kill me? Please?**

**Anyway on with the fic! Oh an in this chapter I have written my own version of how Solus Prime died, so it's not accurate at all it's my own creation spawned for my crazy ass mind.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! **

** Please review but no flames cause they are EVIL!**

* * *

The Autobots had all gathered in the main hanger after Optimus had calmed down suitably, Prowl and Jazz were present showing up when Optimus called for them. Chromia and Ironhide were off to the side keeping as far away from the others as possible, Sentinel however was being grilled by Optimus once more as they waited for the human delegation to arrive. All went silent when Lennox and Epps walked in along with the General and Galloway, all Autobots growled down at the liaison who simply ignored them.

"Now that we are all present" Sentinel stated turning to face the other Autobots and ignoring the humans "Unicron will not leave this alone, he came here for a reason and will not stop until he has reached his chosen goal."

"What do you propose we do though?" Prowl asked his arm wrapped around Jazz's waist "It is not as though we will be able to prevent Unicron from entering the base, he is no normal Cybertronian." Several murmurs of agreement were heard

"Which is why we must contact one who has fought Unicron beforehand. Only they would be able to suggest a way of preventing him from attacking once more."

"There is only one problem with your idea" all eyes and optics turned to Optimus "All those who have fought Unicron are dead, the original thirteen died out thousands of years ago. We cannot contact Primus either as his spark is in it's regeneration state." Sentinel chuckled earning a glare from the younger Prime,

"That is true, however we do have the matrix" Ironhide and Elita One both onlined their cannons and aimed at him, Chromia placed a hand on Ironhide's arm and shook her head. Reluctantly he shut down his cannons and Elita did the same after watching Sentinel closely for a moment. "The matrix is a direct link to both Primus and the Primes of past. It is possible to communicate with one of the Thirteen through it, but in order to do so you must have something which will allow you to have direct contact with that specific Prime"

"Well that's all well saying that but where the frag do you expect us to find something like that?" Ratchet butted in glaring at the mech, Sentinel produced a small blue crystal. "And that is?"

"Do any of you know exactly how Solus Prime died?" upon receiving no response Sentinel continued "She was betrayed by Liege Maximo, when the Fallen betrayed them she and Liege Maximo were dispatched after receiving word he was hiding in an abandoned factory. The two of them went to investigate and once out of range of their brothers Maximo turned on Solus"

* * *

_Solus Prime and Liege Maximo moved quietly into the old factory, Solus looked around aiming her cannon at her surroundings. Upon detecting no threat she straightened up and turned around, jumping in fright when she realised just how close her partner was standing. She placed a hand over her spark and chuckled looking up at the large mech_

_"You startled me Liege" she said giving him a soft smile, the large mech simply chuckled and for some reason her spark sunk at the sound; almost as though there was something darker behind that chuckle. _

_"I apologise Solus" he stated walked past her and further into the factory, she followed him alert to any possible traps._

_"I honestly don't think he's here, he would have made himself known by now" the two of them continued to walk in silence exploring the rest of the factory, when they returned back to where they entered Maximo suddenly stopped. Solus instantly looked around aiming her cannon just looking for a target "What is it?" However before she had a chance to process what was going on Liege Maximo turned around and punched her in the face, she stumbled backwards her vision clouding over._

_Immediately he took her moment of weakness to grab her by the throat, slamming her head into a large support beam. Groaning in pain she was dropped onto the ground, Maximo knelt beside her pinning her to the ground. When her vision cleared she looked up at him in both shock and horror, he chuckled darkly at the expression she wore._

_"Poor poor Solus, do not bother contacting the others. You will not be able to, your comm is blocked" she deliberately tried and her spark sank when all she heard was static, frantically she tried to free herself from his grasp. He simply grabbed her by the neck with one hand and used his body to keep her still _

_"W-Why?" she choked out looking up at him_

_"Do you not see it Solus? Megatronus was correct we can only succeed if we take control, we are gods Solus. We have the power to rule this universe, I will give you a chance as I favor you over our brothers. Join us together the three of us can rule this universe and many others, rule as we were meant to"_

_"Never" even though her voice was weak the defiance was clear "Everyone deserves the chance to be free" Liege Maximo feigned a sigh_

_"Then you have sealed your fate Solus" he placed a hand over her chassis and to her horror her chest plates parted revealing her spark_

_"What are you doing?" her wriggling became more frantic as she desperately tried to cover her spark and get away from her 'brother'._

_"I could say this will be painless but then I would be lying, this will be very very painful. After all when one's spark goes through the process of crystallisation it is bound to be excruciating." Solus' optics widened and she began to panic as his hand moved towards her spark_

_"No! Please! Don't!" He simply ignored her placing his hand on her spark watching the frantic beating, "Please!" she begged one last time before a jolt of coldness shot through her spark, she screamed out in agony as she felt her spark beginning to harden. "STOP!" Liege laughed at her plea, he listened to her screams all the while watching her spark slowly crystallise. It was only when her spark had completely solidified that he realised her screams had ceased a while ago, looking to her face he chuckled at expression on her face. One of betrayal and of complete agony. Reaching into her sparkcase he pulled out the large blue crystal looking at the swirling aura within, _

_"Now my dear you will assist us whether you wish to or not" _

* * *

When Sentinel explaining the others were staring at the crystal shard in his hand, Optimus was the first to speak breaking the silence.

"You mean to tell me you are holding a shard of Solus Prime's spark in your hand?" Sentinel nodded and handed it to Optimus, the large mech cradled it in the palm of his hand looking down at it in awe. He too was able to see the small but visible swirl of light blue within the crystal itself.

"The aura inside is what remains of Solus Prime, the rest of her spark was lost in space with the death of Liege Maximo" Optimus lowered his hand down allowing Elita to look at the crystal, Optimus looked back at Sentinel.

"How do you possess this one shard? If the rest was lost this shard should not exist"

"It was something given to me by my father, it had been protected by my family since the original 13 died." Sentinel moved forward and took the crystal from Optimus once more "Once I pass on to the matrix it shall be passed down through my line. Back to the matter at hand, with this single shard we should be able to speak with Solus Prime directly." Will Lennox frowned before deciding to speak up

"I don't want to make humans seem bigger idiots then you must already think of us, but how? How can you talk with a dead Prime?" Sentinel turned to face the humans.

"This crystal" he began holding it up between two fingers for them all to see "As I have said is a shard of Solus Prime's spark, part of her consciousnesses remains within. By using the power of past Primes collected within the matrix we should be able to in effect awaken Solus Prime, if we awaken her then we will have a chance to speak with her. As Solus was one of the original 13 she may be able to assist us." Chromia lent against Ironhide taking in everything, Jazz was holding onto Prowl's arm both listening intently.

"How do we go about this then?" Ratchet asked

"First Optimus must remove the matrix from his chassis" Ironhide and Elita both moved in front of Optimus so he could open his chest plates, without the others seeing his spark. Once he had removed the matrix and closed his chest plates the two bots moved away, immediately both the crystal and the matrix began to glow brightly. "You must access the matrix and find Solus' subconscious mind within, once you find her you must ask Primus for the ability to communicate with her. If Primus grants you access remove yourself from the matrix and it shall allow us to speak with Solus Prime."

Optimus nodded moving to lean against one of the walls the matrix still in his hand, Elita One moved to stand by him putting a hand on his arm. She smiled up at him reassuringly, the other Autobots and the selection of humans watched as his optics dimmed. Once they had gone black the matrix glowed brightly settling into a humming motion, the pink femme brushed a hand over her mate's face. When he made no movement she looked at Ratchet and nodded, straight away the medic made his way over to them and he began to monitor the Prime's spark.

"If anything goes wrong I'm holding you responsible" Ironhide growled and Sentinel while both Jazz and Chromia gave him blank looks.

"It shall work trust in him" Sentinel replied

"I do, it's you I don't trust" the black mech muttered turning to look at Optimus.

* * *

Optimus looked around the new environment, mist surrounded him parts of it moving as though it were dancing around him. Moving forward he was surprised that his footsteps did not echo, the mist continued it's dance as he walked but very slowly began to thin out as time went on. Looking around the area as he walked he froze watching a small ball of light float past him and further into the mist, he made the decision to follow it.

"Prime" several voices whispered echoing around the area, "Optimus Prime, young Prime"

"I am here to speak with Solus Prime" he called out and the voices whispered in hushed and excited tones.

"Optimus Prime" a deeper voice spoke "You wish to speak with one of my creations" The younger Prime turned around and came face to face with a large blue and golden mech, his gold optics looked into Optimus' own.

"Primus" Optimus said bowing his head out of respect "I wish to speak with Solus Prime" Primus remained silent before slowly moving out of the way, before Optimus was a altar, on top of it was a glass casket and inside the body of Solus Prime herself.

"You must have an artifact to communicate with her" Primus stated looking down at Optimus as he slowly walked forward.

"We do" Optimus confirmed

"You seek her guidance and assistance, it is a noble request. You may speak with her however if she does not wish to speak with you..." Primus trailed off leaving Optimus to work out what the Creator meant. "You must return before you consciousness becomes apart of the matrix"

"Thank you for your permission Creator" Optimus said bowing his head once more, Primus laughed and patted his shoulder

"You are a great Prime, Optimus Prime and one I am glad to have leading in my name." The last image Optimus had of the matrix was the large form of Primus and the shimmering body of Solus Prime.

* * *

Elita squeaked in surprise when Optimus' body jerked and his optics came online, the large mech remained still for a moment as he readjusted to the real world. When his blurred vision cleared he looked at Elita and smiled before turning to Sentinel and nodding, Optimus looked down at the matrix and watched it steadily get brighter.

Without warning a beam of light shot from the matrix and hit the crystal in Sentinel's hand, both Prime's released their respective artifacts and all watched in awe as they hovered above the ground. The light between the two increased in brightness until it became blinding and everyone turned away, after the light dimmed away the others slowly turned back. Both Elita and Chromia couldn't help the gasps that left their vocal processors, standing in the beam of light and glowing herself was Solus Prime.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here it is the next chapter! I've got so many plans for this fic now! Hopefully I should be able to update it a lot more but no promises cause school starts in 2 days again.**

**Kay so I don't own Transformers that belongs to Hasbro, I wish I did own it though.**

**I love reviews so it would be amazing if you did review! But no flames please! I hate those things.**

* * *

The Autobots stared in shock at the glowing form of Solus Prime, all of them except for Optimus knelt down in respect to her. Sentinel stood back up after a few moments and looked at her, she inclined her head slightly but otherwise waited for him to make the first move.

"Solus Prime it is an honour" he said signalling for Optimus to stand up, the younger Prime did as asked and looked at his ancestor. "This is Optimus Prime" Sentinel said indicating towards the red and blue mech.

"I know who he is" she spoke up her voice echoing across the area, Optimus couldn't help but notice that there was a powerful tone to her voice. She looked back to the older mech "And I know who you are" Sentinel was grateful that she didn't say his name aloud, he would have to ensure that she never spoke his name. Her attention went to the other Autobots behind the Primes "There is no need to kneel" Elita looked up at her but slowly stood up along with the others, Chromia and Jazz both moved so they were off to the side a little. With a gentle smile Solus turned her attention back to Optimus Prime "Primus informed me that you entered the matrix in order to commnicate with me."

"I did" he confirmed "We need your help"

"How can I be of assistance?"

"We were informed that the original thirteen fought Unicron" Immediately Optimus noticed she stiffened slightly, she nodded and looked at him in slight suspicion. "Unicron has returned"

"Only a Prime can release the dark one from the void" she stated before Optimus could continue speaking "I know you would not have released Unicron nor would your father. The only explanation I could offer would be that someone brought one of my brothers from the Well. Only two of my..." The light surrounding Solus dimmed for a moment as she trailed off before returning to normal "Only two Primes would release Unicron" she corrected herself.

"Megatronus or Liege Maximo" Sentinel said noticing the slight shiver from Solus at the mention of the latter's name. "Even if they did open the void how would they be able to do such a thing?"

"As Primes our sparks are directly linked to Primus as you know, Primus was able to seal Unicron away on his own. As Primus' body is regenerating he will not be able to reseal the void." Solus looked down and sighed, she then turned back to Optimus. "Three Primes would be required in order to seal the void, only two currently live"

"What about you?" Solus turned to face Elita One

"I am no longer among the living, what you speak to now is my subconscious only. My subconscious is within the Well of Allsparks, I cannot assist you with this fight." She turned around and held her hand out and allowed the shard of her own spark to float into it, gripping the shard tightly he looked at all of the Autobots. "What remains of my spark is sealed within, use it wisely and it will assist you." Passing it back to Sentinel the beam of light moved so that she was still surrounded by it. "Even though this is part of my spark it is not enough, you would require at least two shards to count as one Prime." At this Chromia and Jazz turned to look at each other, both remembering what Sentinel had told them.

"What about two small shards of Primus' spark?" Chromia asked Solus turned to look her in the optics

"Combine the power of two shards of Primus' own spark along with that of my own and you would have a third Prime."

"Their sparks were created using shards of Primus' own" Sentinel stated Solus looked over both Jazz and Chromia, the two of them shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Indeed they are, their sparks are strong. With their assistance resealing Unicron in the void should be possible." The shard of Solus' spark dimmed and she stumbled slightly, both Optimus and Sentinel reached out to steady her and were surprised when they were able to touch her arm.

"My time here is limited so I shall make it short" She said recovering quickly and standing up as the light surrounding her began to fade. "You must locate the one who released Unicron and destroy him. The destroyer will be directly linked to the bot's spark, cutting that link will weaken him. Once you have done so the matrix will lead you to the location of the tear in the void, there one of you must challenge Unicron to a duel. Weaken him and use the power of the three Primes to seal him away." After Solus' speech Jazz decided to speak up

"How can we seal Unicron away?" he voiced the question Chromia was also thinking

"The matrix will guide you when the time is right"

"Where can we find my father?" Optimus asked desperate to get an answer before she returned to the Well, Solus simply smiled at him.

"Your father is closer than you think Optimus Prime" slowly Solus began to become transparent, the light around her fading by every second "I wish you the best of luck Autobots" with that she completely faded from view, her spark shard exploded shattering into thousand of pieces. The light receded into the matrix and Optimus caught it just before it hit the ground, placing it back into his chest he turned to face everyone.

"So what happens now?" Lennox asked

"Now we find my father"

* * *

Skywarp sat at a table in the rec room sipping a cube of energon, his wings twitched as he watched several of the other Cons got their own energon. Thundercracker was stuck on monitor duty and Starscream was still in the Med Bay after being beaten by Unicron for a reason he would not disclose. Everyone on base had been twitchy since Megatron had returned to the base with a unnerving grin, something about the atmosphere on the base had been thick. Thundercracker sat down beside him drinking a cube of his own, the purple and black mech slowly shifted closer to him. Enough that he felt comfortable but not close enough for the other mechs to suspect something.

"TC what do you think Megatron's planning?" Skywarp asked quietly looking at the blue mech

"I don't know but I doubt it is going to be pleasant for any of us" Was the reply as Thundercracker finished his energon cube, leaning back in his chair minding his wings he looked up at the ceiling. "I went to see Starscream earlier, he said that Megatron is putting the base on lock down tomorrow. No one will be allowed to leave"

"Wait so we're not going to be able to go flying?" Nodding Thundercracker sighed "For how long?"

"I don't have the answer to that and I'm pretty sure that Starscream won't be able to either, he's still pretty out of it. Whatever drug he's being pumped full of it's keeping him semi-conscious, not enough to have a very long conversation with anyone though." Skywarp watched as Thundercracker stood up picking up his empty cube, the purple and black mech stood up also looking at his trine-mate.

"Star's going to go insane if he can't fly" Slowly the two of them walked out of the rec room their wings flicking irritably.

"We may possibly be able to take him out one last time before the lock down, don't get your hopes up Skywarp." He added the last part upon seeing the smile on Skywarp's face.

"Let's try though, it might help him TC" For a moment the two of them walked in silence down the empty corridor, after a while Thundercracker nodded. "Yes!" Skywarp grinned and grabbed a hold of Thundercracker's arm dragging him through the corridors towards the Med Bay. Walking straight inside Skywarp grinned at Hook, the Constructicon looked at them both and rolled his optics.

"He's conscious if you want to speak with him" Skywarp bounced on the spot

"Come on TC!" He grabbed a hold of Thundercracker's arm

"Give me a moment Warp" Skywarp stopped and looked at his trine-mate, "I promise I'll be there in a moment" Reluctantly Skywarp left him behind and went to check on Starscream. Hook folded his arms over his chassis and lent back against a cabinet looking skeptically at the blue seeker.

"What did you want to talk about then?" He demanded

"Would it be possible for Skywarp and I to take Starscream out of the base for short while?" The look on Hook's face told Thundercracker that he was about to get shouted out for even suggesting that. "Before you answer hear me out" Checking the that no one else was in the Med Bay he turned back to Hook "You know as well as I that Megatron is going to be putting the base on lock down, we need to get Starscream out of the base before that."

"Seeker programming?" At Thundercracker's nod Hook sighed "I would not normally recommend him walking let alone flying" Wings hanging low Thundercracker sighed rubbing his neck "But I can make an exception" Immediately his attention snapped back to the medic "On one condition you and Skywarp and to help him at all times, should he show _any _signs of fatigue you bring him back at once. Clear?"

"Crystal" With that he turned and walked into the side-room where Skywarp was talking quietly with Starscream while petting his left wing; both seekers looked up at him. "Hey Star" Thundercracker said with a soft smile placing a hand on his leg, sitting down on the other side of the berth he looked at him. "Hook said Warp and I can take you out flying for a while"

Sitting up straight Starscream winced at the pain in his chassis and wings, both of his trine-mates helped to lift him up. Wincing he lent against Thundercracker; at his insistence Starscream managed to swing his legs over the edge of the berth, the two mechs gently helped him to his feet. Groaning Starscream slowly moved forwards wincing at each step.

"Do you want me to carry you Star?" Thundercracker offered noticing how many times he winced

"N-No...I can do it" As he continued to walk he began to doubt his own words "F-Frag!" he whimpered as he fell forward only to be caught by both of them. Reaching down Thundercracker placed his arm under Starscream's knees and gently lifted him up, protesting quietly he wrapped his arms around Thundercracker's neck. "This is so humiliating" he whispered burying his head in the other's mechs chassis. As they approached the door all three mechs froze when it opened, standing there was Megatron. The silver mech looked at the two standing seekers and then turned his attention to Starscream.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked folding his arms over his chassis, Skywarp hid behind Thundercracker.

"We were going to take Starscream out flying sir" Thundercracker stated holding him closer "Hook gave us permission and said that he's stable enough but on the condition we bring him back immediately if he's tired."

"You honestly believe you are going to be able to get him out of the base?" At Megatron's question Skywarp took a step back as did Thundercracker.

"Stop scaring them" Starscream said quietly turning to look at Megatron, he reached a hand out to him and smiled when Megatron took it in his claws. "We're just going out for a bit" He whispered pulling Megatron's hand close and nuzzling it, Megatron nodded looking up at the two seekers.

"It is not a good idea to leave" All three mechs turned to look at Megatron with questioning looks in their optics "The Fallen has already summoned the Chaos Bringer, the shields have been raised. There is no way out of the base without being shot down"

"We weren't informed that the lock down had already been put into place" Thundercracker said with a frown holding Starscream a little closer to him.

"No one has been as of yet, you were not meant to have been informed yourselves. The Chaos Bringer will be here within the next few hours; it is safer if the three of you remain here and out of sight until I have spoken with him and the Fallen." Megatron cast a glance at Starscream his optics taking in every one of the seeker's injuries; sighing Starscream nodded and looked up at Thundercracker. The blue seeker understood his silent question and very carefully set Starscream down on his feet, putting one arm around his waist to help hold him up.

Wincing in pain Starscream tried to hold himself up but was unable to do so, almost collapsing once more had he not been caught by both of his trine mates as well as Megatron. The two mechs helped Starscream sit on the berth; reaching over he took one of Megatron's hands and tugged it gently, the Decepticon leader sat down beside him.

"C-Can you leave us for a bit please?" Starscream asked his trine with a wince

"Sure thing Star" Skywarp gave him a gentle hug before taking Thundercracker's arm and warping out. Once both had left Megatron turned to face Starscream, the smaller mech lent against him and shut his optics.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you from him Star" Megatron said quietly kissing the top of his head

"It's fine" Tracing some of the scars on Starscream's body he sighed knowing just how much pain the smaller mech went through, Unicron had showed his power over them by using Starscream as an example.

"It isn't fine Starscream, is there anything I can do to ease the pain?"

"Just hold me please" The words were so quiet that Megatron struggled to hear him, however when he worked out what Starscream has asked of him didn't hesitate. Very gently he took hold of Starscream and pulled him into his lap, the seeker curled up against him putting his head under his chin. The two fell into a comfortable silence listening to the machinery in the room.

Onlyone thought ran through Megatron's processor as he held Starscream, how they were going to get out of the predicament. He hadn't known the Fallen planned on awakening Unicron, the Chaos Bringer was the one being in the universe he would never willingly bring into existence. There were other ways to achieve the goals that he originally started the war for, Unicron was going to take them away from that path. There would be nothing left once he was done only death and destruction would remain.

"I won't let him harm you again Starscream" Megatron whispered running a finger over the edge of Starscream's wing, there was no way he was going to allow Unicron to harm _his _seeker again if he could help it. All he needed was a little more time to speak with Soundwave and Shockwave and see if there was a possible way for the Decepticons to escape Unicron and the Fallen.

He just needed time.


	14. Important Update

Hi there everyone,

I know you're all waiting for updates. Please bear with me just a little longer a dear friend of mine was recently murdered and it's taken a while for me to try to cope with it.

I hope you all understand, I'm sorry for yet another delay but I've tried my hardest and I will update as soon as I can with longer than usual chapters.

UMFG x


End file.
